La Forteresse de Voldemort
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Pour ceux qui aiment Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk alors, cette histoire déjantée est pour vous! A la sauce Harry Potter bien évidement. By L'elfe and La Fée! EPISODE 9 EN LIGNE
1. Chapter 1

Préparez-vous a vivre la plus formidable aventure de tout les temps : une compagnie que rien n'arrête vas s'infiltrer dans le plus dangereux labyrinthes de la terre de Poudlard. Au mépris du danger, ils devront braver les sortilèges de Voldemort et chercher la dernière statuette lubrique de Godric Griffindor.

_Harry_: un ranger au regard vert émeraude et au front zébré (« Si vous me dite que vous n'avez pas de torches, c'est décider, j'me barre ! »)

_Hermione_: un magicienne aux cheveux bruns crépus (« Je vais lancer un Wingardium Lévisoza »)

_Ron_: un barbare grand, roux et brutal (« Baaastooon ! »)

_Crabbe_: un ogre pitoyable (« Akala miam miam = il dit qu'il a faim »)

_Ginny_: une elfe agile et rusée…et complètement nympho ! (« J'aime offrir mon corps à la nature »)

_Neville_: un voleur perspicace (« Attendez-moi, j'ai rien compris ! »)

_Draco_: un nain blond au caractère détestable (« Bordel ! On va pas se laisser emmerdé par une putain de porte ! »)

Préparez-vous à vivre la plus formidable aventure de tout les temps !

_Harry_: Mais tu l'as déjà dit !

_**La Forteresse de Voldemort **_vous attend.

_Drago_: Tu vas la fermer, oui ?

Sur Fanfiction. Net : de L'elfe et la Fée.

_Draco et Harry_: Ta gueules !

Préparez-vous à vivre…

Bruits de coups portés sur la voix off

**(­^-^­)**


	2. Episode 1 : la communauté

La Forteresse de Voldemort Episode 1 : « La Communauté »

Harry : Et merde, je me les gèle,moi….. Ah,enfin,voilà quelqu'un .Salut, tu viens pour l'aventure ?

Draco : Hé ouais ! Je suis Draco, le Nain

Harry : Ca se voit.

Drago : Oh,ça va !Et toi,t'es qui,balafré ?

Harry : Je suis le Ranger,je m'appelle Harry et je veux devenir un héros !

Draco (le contemplant de la tête aux pieds) :Hum….trop chétif !Moi,je viens pour le flouze…même si je suis déjà riche !Et ça, c'est la forteresse ?

Harry : Effectivement. C'est la forteresse de Voldemort….

Draco: Quoi ? Voldemort ? T'es sûr ?Parce qu'elle a pas l'air terrible !

Harry: Faut pas s'y fier, car personne n'en est ressorti !

Draco: Ah bon ?

Harry: Faut dire aussi que personne n'y est entré.

Draco :Ah ouais…d'accord…

Ginny : Bonjour, bonjour !Salut,mes p'tits choux :

Harry: Ah ! Voilà l'Elfe ! Oooooh, une rouquine !

Ginny: Et oui c'est moi, je m'appelle Ginny, dites donc,t'es plutôt beau gosse,et les cicatrices donnent aux aventuriers un côté très viril…

Draco :Cool :on sait déjà qu'il y a une nympho dans ce groupe !

Ginny : Mais qui est ce petit personnage blond désagréable ?

Draco : Je suis un Nain, connasse ! et j'm'appelle DRACO !!!

Ginny: Un Draco ? Mais quelle horreur !

Draco: Mais ta gueule...

Harry: S'il vous plaît, ne commencez pas à vous battre !

Ginny: Mais ouais ! Tu fais chier …

Draco: Mais ouais c'est ça... j'aime pas les Elfes, surtout ceux qui font pas bien le ménage…

Ginny: Non mais vraiment t'es... t'es trop con toi, je suis pas un Elfe de maison, allez...

Draco : Ouais, ouais, ouais c'est ça, ta gueule !Et puis les rousses puent en été….

Ginny: T'es... t'es stupide !

Draco: Tu fais chier, merde !

Harry: Et voilà, c'est déjà le bordel ! VOS GUEULES ! Oh, y'a un mec bizarre qui s'approche.

Neville : Salut à vous, belle compagnie…euh, pas si belle en fait,euh…Vous m'attendiez ?

Harry: Tu viens pour la forteresse ?

Neville: Certes. Je suis le Voleur, mon nom est Neville. Je vous serai utile pour détecter les pièges,je suis très habile,je….(il se gamelle sur un caillou)

Ginny: Oh, un monstre !

Crabbe: Godferdom!

Hermione: Salut! Kof kofff...

Harry: Ah, mais qui voilà donc ?

Hermione: Je suis Hermione,je suis la Magicienne,je sort de l'excellente école de sorcellerie de Poudlard,mes professeur se souviennent de moi comme d'une élève assidue,appliquée et ponctuelle,d'ailleurs,le Professur Macgonagall,qui m'enseignait les métamorphoses,m'a dit que….

Harry :Non,mais ça ,on s'en fout,que sais-tu faire ?

Hermione : Mais de la magie, bien sûre ! Je connais des tas de sorts que j'étudie avec le plus grand sérieux depuis que j'ai appris que j'avais des pouvoirs à 11 ans…

Neville : On ne te l'a pas dit avant ?

Hermione ; Non, car mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers…..

Drago : Quoi ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe ?Mais comment on va se débrouiller avec une mago sans talent ? Mais quel groupe de merde !

Hermione : Et mais….ça ne veut rien dire !Je suis la plus douée de ma classe,j'obtiens toujours des O dans toutes les branches,j'ai de plus passer des testes supplémentaires pour….

Harry :C'est bon,me récite pas ton CV !

Neville : Ni ta biographie….

Ginny (regardant Crabbe d'un air effrayé) :Et lui,c'est quoi.. ; enfin, c'est qui ?

Hermione : C'est l'Ogre,il s'appelle Crabbe.

Crabbe: Zog zog.

Draco: Mais on comprend rien quand il parle !

Hermione: Je vous ferai la traduction.

Harry : J'espère bien !

Ron : Salut !

Neville: Tiens donc, un Paysan !

Draco :Un horrible,paysan même ! Avec des cheveux roux en plus !

Ron: Chuis un Barbare !M'appelle Ron….

Neville: Aucune différence avec un paysan !

Ron: Weuah ! (Il assomme Neville)

Harry: Je crois que c'est ça la différence.

Neville: Mais il est con...

Ron: Tarlouze ! (Il lui fout une baffe)

Harry: Bon alors est-ce que vous avez bien tous vos équipements ?

Draco: Mais bien sûr qu'on a notre équipement !

Hermione ; J'ai pris tous mes livres !

Ron : J'ai pris trois épées !

Ginny : J'ai pris ma trousse à maquillage !

Harry : Est-ce que vous avez des torches...

Drago: Mais bien sûr qu'on a des torches !

Hermione : Moi je peux faire un Lumos !

Harry : De quoi manger...

Drago: Mais ouais, on a pris à manger !

Neville : Tout un sachet de dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue !

Harry: Est-ce que vous avez à boire et...

Drago: Mais bien sûr qu'on a de la boisson !

Ron : Du Whisky pure feu !

Harry : Est-ce que vous avez vos armes et..

Drago: Mais bien sûr qu'on a des armes !

Harry: Mais tu va la fermer oui ?!(il assomme Drago) Mais quel chiant ce Draco!

Crabbe: Akala volo.

Harry : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Hermione: Il a envie de chier.

Harry: Ah, c'est malin, il aurait pas pu faire ça plus tôt ? Bon vas-y on t'attend.

Hermione: Broudaf zog zog.

Crabbe: Doula.

Harry: Halala...

Hermione: Les Crabbe sont sensibles...

Harry: Rien à foutre !

Hermione: Les Crabbe sont parfois poètes...

Harry: Ca nous intéresse pas !

Ginny (voyant Crabbe déféquer près de la forteresse)Mais il pourrait aller plus loin quand même !Ah,mais c'est dégueu !

Drago : Petite nature !

Hermione : Les Crabbe peuvent chanter et danser...

Harry: J'ai dit ça nous intéresse pas !

Drago : Ouais, ta gueule, la Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione: Un Crabbe peut faire la cuisine ou les papiers peints...

Harry: Tu veux vraiment mon poing sur la gueule ?

Drago :Ouais ,vas-y,vas-y !

Hermione: Et ben puisque c'est comme ça, restez incultes !

Crabbe: Huh huh huh huh huh...

Drago: J'aimerai bien rentrer dans le donjon, j'ai froid!

Crabbe : Akala miammiam.

Harry: Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Hermione : Il dit qu'il a faim.

Harry : Mais il m'énerve !

Ginny: C'est vraiment un ventre,ce Crabbe!

Harry: Bon, Crabbe peut toujours manger un sandwich avant d'entrer, mais qu'il se dépêche.

Hermione: Zog-zog akiita.

Crabbe: Doula.

Neville: Au fait, quel est le but de notre mission ?

Harry (dépliant un parchemin) : Nous devons retrouver 4 statuettes…

Ginny: Des statuettes ?

Harry :Oui,les statuettes de Godric Griffondor,Rowena Serdaigle,Helga Pouffsouffle et Salazar Serpentard…

Hermione :Et mais je les connais,ce sont les fondateurs de mon école…j'ai plusieurs livres qui parlent d'eux…

Drago :Rien à cirer !

Harry : Il est écrit dans les cartes de Chocogrenouille que seul un Gnome de jardin mexicain et cul-de-jatte se curant le nez à la lune gibbeuse au milieu des 4 statuettes enduites de gingembre permettra de faire apparaître la pierre phénoménale…..  
Ginny :Oh, mais le gingembre est considéré comme aphrodisiaque…

Hermione :La pierre phénoménale ?Tu veux dire philosophale ?Celle qui procure l'élixir de longue-vie et…

Ginny :Non,la pierre phénoménale procure l'élixir de longue-nuit !

Harry : Comment tu sais ça ?

Drago : C'est une nymphomane, sinon comment tu veux qu'un crâne aussi vide contienne quelque chose ?

Ron: On entre ?!!Je me fais chier !

Crabbe: Glozou bok.

Drago: Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Hermione: Il a terminé son sandwich.

Neville: Nous devons trouver une solution pour entrer dans cette forteresse...

Crabbe: Akala glouglou.

Harry : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, l'ahuri ?

Hermione : Il dit qu'il a soif maintenant.

Harry : Mais qu'il boive, et qu'il fasse pas chier !

Drago: Ah j'en ai marre, y'a une Rousse trop conne et une Sang-de-Bourbe et il fait froid, j'me barre !

Ginny: Bon débarras !

Crabbe: Burp !

Harry: Hé Drago! Reste avec nous sinon tu vas faire plaisir à Ginny !

Drago: Ha, merde. T'as raison ! Rien que pour emmerder cette chienne en chaleur, j'vais rester !

Ginny: Rien à foutre, moi je vais ouvrir cette porte...(elle frappe à la porte)

Harry : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ginny: Et bien, je frappe pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir.

Harry: Bravo, ça va être discret comme entrée !

Drago: Mais quelle conne !

Ginny (voyant que la porte s'ouvre): Vous voyez, ça marche.

Ron: Hmf !

Neville : Mes amis, la porte est ouverte...

Drago : Je suis pas ton ami !


	3. Episode 2: la visite du premier niveau

**La Forteresse de Voldemort**

_**Episode 02 : « La Visite du Premier Niveau. »**_

Harry: Et voilà, nous allons entrer dans la fameuse Forteresse de Voldemort.

Ginny: J'sais pas ce qu'il y a là dedans mais ça pue !

Draco : Normale, t'es rousse !

Harry: Ta gueule toi !

Neville : Grabbe a chié à 2 mètres de l'entrée.

Crabbe: Huh huh huh.

Hermione: Et où est la statuette ?

Harry: Comme toutes les statuettes elle est dans une salle du trésor gardée par Voldemort, le maître de la Forteresse

Draco : On ne l'aurais jamais devinés !.

Ron: Baston !

Hermione: Bah…je suis aussi forte que lui !.

Draco:Hé ! Bonjour la modestie.

Hermione: C'est pas de la modestie, c'est la vérité, d'ailleurs je suis hyper douée en défense contre les forces du mal si tu veux savoir et…!

Harry: Boucle-là ! Oh ! Y a pas un bouton off ? (Jette un coup d'œil à un parchemin) Alors comme monstres si on regarde dans la table des rencontres on peut trouver toutes sortes de Morts-Vivants

Le Groupe : Mh mh...,

Harry : Des Acromentules

Neville : Qu'est-ce que c'est des acra…quoi ?

Hermione : des araignées géantes

Le Groupe : Mh mh...,

Harry : Des Orques et des Gobelins

Neville et Ginny : Mh mh...,

Harry : des Trolls dans les souterrains

Le Groupe : Mh mh...,

Harry : des Centaures, des Elfes ensorcelés

Draco:Trop chouette

Ginny : Quel con !,

Harry : des Rats Mutants, de la potion d'empoisonnement, des défenses d'éléphants, une bouteille d'eau et des raviolis.

Draco: Je crois que tu as lu aussi ton parchemin pour les courses.

Harry: Euh désolé.

Hermione:Et les dragons ?? Pas de Magyar à pointes ?

Harry: Tu penses qu'on a le niveau pour affronter un dragon ? Et pis un Magyar en plus ? Elle est folle !

Neville: Je crois que l'un d'entre nous devrait monter la garde à la sortie du donjon.

Harry: Tu parles d'un mec qui ne toucherait pas sa part des huit milles galions d'or ?

Neville: Fais comme si je n'avais jamais ouvert la bouche

Hermione: Quelqu'un devrait faire un plan pour noter nos déplacements...

(Tous en même temps) :

Harry, Ginny et Neville: J'ai pas envie.

Crabbe : Takala.

Hermione: D'accord, d'accord, je m'occupe du plan.

Harry: En avant.

Le groupe se déplace bruyamment.

Ron: Keuf keuf.

Draco siffle.

Harry: Stop!

(Il s'arrête si brusquement que Neville lui rentre dedans)

Neville : Aïe

(Tous en même temps) :

Ron: Hé ben !

Ginny: Hooo ! Mince alors...

Draco: Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

Neville et Hermione: Rhôôôô...

Crabbe: Swobok ?

Harry: Vous êtes obligés de faire tout ce bordel quand vous marchez ? Et pis, Drago, tu siffles faux !

Draco: Je siffle faux si je veux ! Et pis, l'équipement pèse lourd !

Harry: Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, avec cette bande de bouseux. Aller, on continue.

Le groupe se déplace bruyamment.

Hermionne: Tu connais la blague de l'Orque bourré ?

Drago: Non...Et je parle pas avec des Sang-de-Bourbes

Hermione : t'es vraiment trop con !

Harry: Stop !

(Tous en même temps) :

Ron: Hé ben !

Ginny: Hooo! Mince alors...

Draco: Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

Neville et Hermione: Rhôôôô...

Crabbe: Swobok ?

Harry: Faudra m'expliquer pourquoi Crabbe chante à chaque fois qu'il marche.

Hermione: Attends je vais lui demander. Gravoz vrotapa bozoh ?

Crabbe: Gnolo.

Hermione: Il dit qu'il t'emmerde.

Harry: Bon d'accord on en parle plus.

Le groupe se déplace bruyamment.

Ginny: C'est sinistre.

Draco: Peureuse !

Hermione:Fous-lui la paix !.

Harry: Stop !

(Tous en même temps) :

Ron: Hé ben !

Ginny: Hooo! Mince alors...

Draco: Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

Neville et Hermione: Rhôôôô...

Crabbe: Swobok ?

Harry: Nous arrivons à une intersection et trois choix s'offrent à nous.

Il faut décider d'une direction à prendre...

(Tous en même temps) :

Ginny: A droite.

Draco: Tout droit.

Hermione: A gauche.

Neville: En arrière.

Harry: D'accord je vais décider tout seul. On va à droite.

Hermione: C'est noté.

Draco: J'vais pas par la ! C'est la direction de la nymphomane de service.

Ginny: Nanaanananaaaa !

Draco: Je n'irai pas à droite !

Bruit de la baffe offerte par Ron

Draco: ( peuh !) OK, on va droite.

Ron: Humf.

Harry: De toutes façons on y voit plus rien, faut allumer les torches.

Hermionne: Ouais c'est vrai, qui a unetorche?

Harry: Si vous me dites que vous n'avez pas de torches, c'est décidé je me barre !

Ginny: Moi je n'ai pas besoin de torche, je suis nyctalope.

Draco: Je le savais que t'était une nymphomane mais pas une salope!

Ginny: Mais non, nyctalope ça veut dire que je vois dans la nuit !

Hermione: Bon, sortez vos torches je vais lancer un Icendio

Le groupe sort ses torches.

Hermione: Icendio duo

Les torches s'allument.

Hermione: Et voilà. C'est qui la meilleur, hein, hein ? Merci quiiiiii ?

Harry: (lève les yeux au ciel et soupire) Merci et on s'move sinon on va se faire repérer.

Le groupe se déplace bruyamment.

Ginny: Mais pourquoi les Nains sont-ils aussi moches, petit et répugnant

Draco: Va chier !J'te demande pas pourquoi t'as du vide entre tes oreilles !

Harry: Stop !

Ron: Hé ben !

Ginny : Hooo ! Mince alors ...

Draco: Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

Neville et Hermione: Rhôôôô...

Crabbe: Swobok

Draco:Dommage, mais il a raison, cette dalle de pierre est plutôt étrange. C'est sans doute un piège.

Ginny: Mais quel débile ce mec. Y'a rien du tout regarde j'avance et...

: La dalle s'ouvre.

(Echo) : Ginny: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Paf !: Ginny : touche le sol.

Harry: Bravo !

:Le groupe applaudit.

Ginny: J'ai mal !

Harry: Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit on entend rien !

Draco: Elle dit qu'on devrait la laisser là et continuer.

(Echo) : Ginny: Sortez-moi d'ici c'est tout gluant ! Et ça pue !

Draco: Elle dit qu'on devrait lui balancer des rochers sur la gueule pour l'achever, car elle pue

Harry: Pas question, on va la sortir d'ici. Passez-moi une corde.

Draco: Mais elle bonne à rien, on perd not'temps ! Et en plus, c'est une nymphomane !

: Neville fouille dans son sac.

Neville: Voilà une corde mon ami.

: Harry: Ahh ! Cette manie. (Echo) Bon tu nous entends ?

(Echo) : Ginny : Oui !

(Echo) : Harry: Je t'envoie une corde !

La corde tombe.

(Echo) : Ginny: Aïe !

Neville: Je crois qu'elle l'a eue.

(Echo) : Harry: Accroches toi on va te hisser !

Draco: Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre...Tout ça pour une elfe débile

(Echo) : Ginny: C'est bon.

(Tous en même temps) : Ho Hisse ! Ho Hisse! Ho Hisse! Ho Hisse !

Draco: Ouais, ça va je la vois qui remonte.

Harry: Dis donc Draco tu pourrais nous aider à tirer !

Draco: J'aimerais mieux mourir que faire ça.

(Tous en même temps) : Ho Hisse ! Ho Hisse ! Ho Hisse ! Ho Hisse !

Draco: Elle a posé sa main sur le rebord.

Draco écrase la main de Ginny

Ginny: Aeeiiiiieehh !

Harry: Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu lui marches sur la main ?

Drago: Bah, c'est pour pas qu'elle retombe.

Ginny sort du piège.

Ginny: Et bien merci vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Draco: Heureusement que je n'ai pas participer…

Harry (soupire): Faudrait qu'on avance un peu quand même !

Ron: On s'emmerde dans cette aventure !

Harry: Suivez-moi et faites attention aux pièges.

Ginny: Hooo ça va hein !

Le groupe se déplace bruyamment.

Hermione: Ca fait longtemps que parcours les donjons toi ?

Ron: Bof...

Ginny: Moi c'est ma première fois.

Harry: Stop !

(Tous en même temps)

Ron: Hé ben !

Ginny: Hooo ! Mince alors...

Drago: Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Neville et Hermione: Rhôôôô...

Crabbe: Swobok

Harry: C'est un cul de sac !

Hermione: Alors , j'ai ça dans un livre…Comment sortir des cul-de-sac, attendez…

Draco: Je savais bien que c'était une décision de con !

Ron frappe Draco

Hermione: Regardez il y a une énigme sur un écriteau !

Harry: Enigme numéro 1 : Prononcez l'allocution habituelle des situations désastreuses.

Hermione:aucune chance de trouver la solution !!

Ron: Euuh... merde !

Un passage secret s'ouvre.

Ginny: Regardez ça s'ouvre !

Incantations.

Crabbe: Gnagolo plaf razogh.

Hermione: Il dit que Ron est vraiment un génie.

Ron: Merci vieux. Sympa de ta part

Hermione: Zboualaf.

Crabbe: Shlobok.

Harry: Y a des voix en bas !!

Hermione: C'est une incantation. J'ai tout lu la dessus, il faut connaître sa formule, posséder un chaudron, avoir les bons ingrédients…

Ron et Draco : Tu va la fermer, oui ?

Hermione : Et bien, rester ignorant

Harry : Ceci est probablement l'antre des sorciers.

Ron: Baston !

Hermione: Ou est mon livre « Sort en Enchantement niveau 33 » : Je vais préparer mes sorts...


	4. Episode3 : L'escalier vers le second

**La forteresse de Voldemort**

_Épisode 03 :" L'Escalier vers le Second Niveau."_

Harry : Comme vous n'êtes pas très doué, je vais passer devant ! Comme d'habitude, faut toujours tout faire ici.

Crabbe: EKeellee azerhof.

Harry: Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Hermione: Il dit qu'il veut bien passer devant.

Harry : Sûrement pas ! Il ne sais pas marcher sans faire un boucan à réveiller un Touffu!!

Draco: Dis donc, le balafré, te plaint pas alors.

Harry: Ca va, ça va…

Hermione : J'ai une idée. Je vais lancer un sort de détection pour savoir s'il y a des ennemis en bas de l'escalier. Je sais comment on fait, j'ai un livre la dessus c'est vraiment très bien.

Ron : Super... (sans enthousiasme)

Hermione fouille dans son sac.

Harry: Mais dépêche !.

Hermione: J'ai ça dans le livre... Le voilà !

Hermione feuillette son grimoire.

Hermione : Alors rôtir un poulet... coudre une chaussette... éloigner sa belle-mère...

Harry: Alors ça vient ?

Hermione: Oui, oui, je connais la formule mais je n'en suis plus sure, je connais approximativement 300 sorts et enchantements, alors de temps en temps j'ai des trous de mémoire.

Draco: Hé ! La sang de bourbe, le temps que tu trouves, les ennemis seront morts de vieillesse !

Harry : quelqu'un peu le faire taire ?

Ron : d'accord.

(Bruit de lancer de Drago)

Draco : aïeuh ! Mais quel chiant ce binoclard !

Hermione: Ca y est ! Détecter les Ennemis en Bas des Escaliers !

Ron: J'en ai plein le cul !

Harry: Allez dépêche-toi !

(Echo) :Hermione: Aflaaaadanal zwadoooh !

Sortilège de Détection d'Ennemis.

Hermione semble avoir atteint le nirvana.

Harry: Elle est sûrement en communication avec un autre monde.

Hermione: Je vois... je vois...

Un aventurier avec des cheveux en bataille et des lunettes, je vois une femme toute vêtue de vert avec des cheveux roux flamboyant... je vois un grand gars avec une épée bâtarde et une espèce de nabot avec des cheveux blond et un sourire idiot, je vois un australopithèque avec des cheveux brun et un pagne. ...

Harry: Te fatigues pas, c'est notre groupe que tu vois.

Draco: Et t'as oublié une sang de bourbe aux cheveux crépus complètement idiote. Et puis, mon sourire n'est pas idiot !!

Ambiance Etrange.

Hermione: Désolée, il y a beaucoup d'interférences ici. Sûrement une puissante magie à l'œuvre ! Je sais, c'est un des mes professeurs à ¨Poudlard qui m'a tout expliquer...

Neville : si j'étais toi je ne me la jouerai pas trop car, nous avons constaté l'efficacité de ta magie.

Hermione: Mhhh (boude)

Harry : C'est pas grave je vais descendre en premier en utilisant ma compétence naturelle pour le déplacement silencieux.

Draco: J'ai envie de te voir tomber!

Neville : il veut dire que les escaliers sont glissants..

Harry: Bon, j'y vais, on va bien voir. Passez-moi une torche !

Harry prend une torche.

Draco: Bon, j'vais pisser.

Harry: Je vais doucement, ça glisse...

Draco se débraguette et fait ce qu'il a à faire.

Ron: (soupir) J'en ai marre.

Ginny: Tu vois quelque chose dans l'escalier ?

Harry: C'est comme si... quelqu'un avait vomi par terre !

Hermione: Mais fais pas de manières, avance donc !

Harry: Mais ouais, mais j'ai pas envie de me...

Il tombe dans l'escalier.

Le Ranger : Aïe... ahe...hee... mais...mais...mais merde...aïe...haaa...

Ginny: Attention !

Harry touche le sol.

(Echo) :Harry: Aïe !

Draco referme sa braguette.

(Echo) :Harry: Heuaaaaheuuuu...

Draco: Ca va ? Tu t'es fait bien mal ?

Hermione le frappe.

(Echo) : Harry: Y'a une porte en bas.

Harry: Et alors ?

(Echo) : Harry: Et alors elle est fermée, merde !

Neville: Je l'avais bien dit, on n'a pas encore visité le niveau.

Ron : Hey, tu peux pas ouvrir la porte au lieu de raconter des conneries ?! C'est toi l'voleur, hein, Neville. Alors vas-y !

Neville: Bon, je descends, pas la peine de t'énerver.

(Echo) :Harry: Ca glisse !

Neville ce pelte aussi dans les escaliers.

Neville: Haaaaaaaïïïaeuh...haaaaheeeehaaa !

Il touche le sol.

(Echo) :Neville: Ouch !

(Echo) :Harry: Aïeuh ! Il m'a mis son pied dans l'œil ce con !

Hermione: On est cerné par les incapables ici !

Ron: Tu veux qu'on r'parle de ta magie ?

Crabbe: Huh huh !

Draco: Et alors ?

(Echo) : Neville: Attendez, j'examine la porte ! Vous allez rire, il n'y a pas de serrure ! Impossible d'utiliser mes talents.

Draco: Bordel, on va pas passer la nuit sur une putain de porte ! J'y vais !

(Echo) :Harry: Ca glisse !

Draco se plante dans l'escalier.

Draco: Haa... aïe... haaaa... ouch...ouh...

Il touche le sol.

(Echo) :Drago: Haahee !

(Echo) : Harry et Neville: Aïeuh !

Ginny: Ah, il est aussi empoté que les autres !

Ambiance d'action.

(Echo) : Draco: Vous allez voir comment on ouvre une porte !

Draco frappe la porte avec sa hache.

Hermione: Mais ça fait un boucan du diable !

(Echo) :Harry: Mais ? Donne-moi cette hache !

Drago arrache les planches en bois de la porte.

(Echo) : Draco: Voilà!

(Echo) : Le Ranger : Et merde, tu veux sonner l'alerte ?

(Echo) :Draco: C'est déjà fait, cette connasse de rousse a frappé à la porte.

Ginny: Je t'emmerde, chiure de Scrouts à pétard.

Ron: Et comment c'est en bas ?

(Echo) :Harry: Une grande salle avec un couloir. Venez !

Hermione: Il faut descendre avec prudence...

Le reste de l'équipe tombe dans les escaliers.

Le reste des l'équipe: Aïe... haaaa... ouch......aïehahou...

Ils touchent le sol.

(Echo) :Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Crabbe : Aheee

(Echo): Harry, Draco et Nevile: Ayeuh! Mais putain, faites gaffes!

Harry: Ca va ?

Ron : Bof.

Hermione: Ouais.

Ginny: Ca va... je crois que j'me suis tordu la cheville ! (se met a pleurer)

Harry: Ah, bravo!

Drago: Ah, t'es vraiment un boulet ! Sale rousse !

Ron : Pardon ? (Regard menaçant)

Draco ; J'ai rien dit !

Hermione: Je vais te faire un soin des blessures légères. Ca je le connais très bien. D'après me prof je pourrais faire guérisseuse.

Ginny: Euh, je n'suis pas sûre que...

Hermione: Mais si, bouge pas...

Sortilège de Soin.

Hermione: Et voilà !

Ginny: Merci mais... c'était l'autre jambe.

Hermione: Et galère !

Sortilège de Soin.

Ginny: Ha, je m'sens super bien !

Hermione: Maintenant, tu as deux chevilles neuves !

Harry: Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, on pourrait avancer ?

Crabbe : Gnagof dzo kagoula

Draco: Quoi ? S'il pouvait parler ! Aller, traduction !

Hermione:Un peu plus de respect où je t'atomise, toi, le nabot ! Il dit qu'il a vu des choses bouger dans l'ombre...

Draco : (râle et murmure dans son coin) j'suis pas un nabot !


	5. Episode 4 : premier combat

La Forteresse de Voldemort

_Episode __4: __« Premier Combat »_

Harry: Mettez-vous en position, nous avons des créatures à combattre !

Des Trolls crient au lointain.

Ginny : Ils vont sortir du couloir.

Neville: Hum, moi je vais rester ici pour... heuu... surveiller.

Draco: Mais t'es vraiment un dégonflé ! A moi le blé !

Ron: Baston !

Ginny: Je vois des grosses massues et des créatures très moches, elles ont des verrues partout, berk !

Harry: Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ron dégaine son épée.

Ron : Des Trolls! A la soupe !

Ambiance de Bataille.

Harry: Mais... attendez, là ! Mes lunettes sont sâles !

Les Trolls poussent des cris de guerre.

Drago: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrr j'vais me les faire !

Harry: J'suis pas prêt ! J'ai perdu mon épée !

Crabbe: Zadouma !

Il avance vers lesTrolls.

Neville: C'est mal parti. On va toussssssssss mourrirrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Draco: Aarh !

Un Troll le rejette au lon avec un coup de pied.

Harry: Attendez !

Draco, Ron et Crabbe se battent contre les Trolls

Ron: A moooooort ! Du sang ! tuer !

Ginny : Ron et Draco sont déjà sur eux ! Ca me donne des idées…être sur quelqu'un…

Elle lance une œillade coquine à Harry.

Harry: Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Et toi, arrête de me relancer !

Hermione: Ventussssss Triooooooo!

Harry: P'tin mais je... chuis vraiment pas prêt là ! Ginny, ne me saute pas dessus !

Draco: Haaaarh ! J'vais t'atomiser! On ne me shoote pas comme une ordure !

Harry: Faut s'organiser. (A Draco) Tu ES une ordure !

Ginny se décole de Harry et sort son arc.

Ginny: 'tention !

Elle décoche une flèche qui touche un Troll

Harry: Hé, non mais... pas tous en même temps ! joli tir !

Neville: Hey ! Fais attention avec tes flèches !

Hermione: Dentesaugmento!

Harry: (d'un ton très convaincu) Bon, je vais sortir mon épée.

Hermione: Glacius!.

Il y a un flash.

Harry: Qu'est-ce que c'est cette lumière ?

Hermione: C'est le sort de glace ! Très bon contre les Trolls des cachots !

Harry: Mais c'est pas la peine de gaspiller tes sorts contre des Trolls!

Un Troll pousse un cri de guerre.

Hermione: Je fais c'que je veux ! J'veux vous prouver que je vaux quelque chose !

Un Troll pousse un cri d'agonie.

Draco: Prend ça, enfoiré d'mes deux ! Coud d'hache mortel aux boulettes !

Harry: Quel bordel ! Quelle pagaille ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec eux moi ?

Un fracas d'armes métalliques se fait entendre, un Troll meurt dans un cri de souffrance.

Hermione:Nom d'ue chouette! J'suis douée !! J'étais pas la meilleur pour rien ! Z'avez vu ça, les nuls ?

La bataille s'arrête.

Drago: Ouaiiiis ! J'suis le plus, beau, le plus fort, le plus agile…

Ron: C'est trop facile !

Ginny : Ils sont vraiment horribles !

Crabbe: Volo

Harry : (tout vert et choqué à l'extrême) Mais vous êtes des malades !

Neville: Ces gens sont des brutes ! Ils ne sont pas mes amis

Draco: Mais ouais, c'est ça ! Bande de larve ! Et toi, Neville, je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais pas mon ami ! Bon, je vais les fouiller !

Harry: Doucement, nous devons partager le butin.

Draco: Pas question, celui-là il est à moi ! Je t'ai même pas vu participer ! Pour un Leader t'es naze !

Hermione: Et moi j'ai lancé des sorts ! J'exige une répartition équitable !

Ron: C'est d'la merde ta magie !

Draco : Equitable : je m'en fous ! Moi je veux le fric, le fric, le friiiiiicccccccccc !

Ginny: Et moi j'ai tiré une flèche !

Draco: Pour une flèche ? Tu rigoles ? Non rien pour toi ! Argenttttt

Ginny: C'est vraiment injusteuuh !

Neville: Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois.

Harry: Euh... bon... heu, j'vais fouiller l'autre. Que je fasse quelque chose.

Crabbe: Takala !

Harry: (las) Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Hermione: Il veut pas qu'on touche à sonTroll.

Harry: Et meeeeeerde !

Neville: Il détient peut-être un objet capital pour notre mission !

Draco : tu ne veux pas parler comme tout le monde, enfoiré d'intello !

Hermione : De quoi le nabot?

Menace Draco avec sa baguette magique.

Draco : Rien !

Crabbe : Aknouh ma zogdo.

Hermione: Il dit qu'il te donnera ses vêtements quand il l'aura mangé.

Ginny : Mais il... il va vraiment manger cette créature puante ? Je vais m'évanouir...

Harry: Hélas...

Draco revient vers le groupe.

Draco: Bon, j'ai terminé avec le Troll !

Ron: Alors ?

Il dépose toutes ses trouvailles par terre en les énonçant.

Draco: Bah j'ai trouvé une vieille gourde avec de la Bièrreubeurre pourrie, une épée cassée, un couteau, un bouclier merdique, deux pièces d'or, et une clef avec un morceau de parchemin accroché !

Neville: J'aimerai bien examiner cette clef.

Draco: Tu peux toujours courir !

Neville: Allez, donne-la-moi !

Draco:Nan ! Va chier ! C'est a moi !

Harry: (exaspérer) Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas besoin d'clef, alors poursuivons.

Ron: J'ai soif !

Hermione: J'ai besoin de faire le plan. La pièce fait 6 mètres 34 sur 10 mètres 78 et la hauteur au plafond est de 3 mètres 55...

Harry: Hé ben. Quelle précision!

Hermione: Les murs sont de granit noir et on peut voir ici la marque de l'architecte, mort il y a 400 ans étouffé par son édredon...

Ginny: C'est stupéfiant.

Hermione: La pièce, complètement vide, est éclairée par une torche, le couloir d'une largeur de 2 mètres 55 se dirige vers le nord et disparaît dans les ténèbres...

Harry: Neville va passer en premier pour détecter les pièges.

Neville: Euuhmmmh...euh, vous êtes sûrs ?

Harry: Oui c'est capital, allez vas-y.

Neville: Mais il... il y a peut-être d'autres Trolls !

Hermione: Si vous voulez je peux lancer un sort de détection pour les...

(Tous en même temps) : NON !

Draco: Tu vas les détecter ces pièges oui ou non ? Et puis sinon, sans ça tu servirais à rien !

Ginny : Je peux te couvrir avec mes flèches.

Harry: D'accord, j'y vais...

Crabbe: Slouba gof

Ambiance triste.

Harry: Attends, avant que tu partes... euh... j'voulais te dire, euh... tu sais on... on a pas été toujours justes avec toi et... s'il t'arrive quelque chose, euh... j'veux que tu saches qu'on pensera longtemps à toi et à ton courage.

Neville: Pas vraiment rassurant ton truc ! On dirai que je vais mouriri en t'entendant (air consterné)

Arrêt de l'ambiance triste

Draco: Allez avance, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Bouge-toi le cul !

Ginny: J'ai préparé mon arc.

Harry: Tiens, voilà ma torche.

Neville: J'y vais, j'y vais.

Il marche sur les dalles du couloir avec une torche à la main.

Harry: Un mètre...

Draco: Deux mètres...

Ginny: Trois mètres...

Hermione : Quatre mètres...

Crabbe : Chokma...

Harry: Six mètres...

Draco: Il s'en sort trop bien, c'est pas drôle.

Ron: Huit mètres...

(Echo) :Neville: Hey, y'a quelque chose là !!!

Ginny décoche une flèche qui se plante dans le dosdu pauvre Neville.

(Echo) :Neville: Haaaaaaaa ! J'ai mal !! J'ai maaaal !!

Ginny: Ah merde, j'l'ai touché ! Encore un peu et c'était son p'tit cul si sexy…

(Echo) :Neville: Aaaïïïeuuuuh !!

Harry: Mais pourquoi t'a tiré ?? Merde ! C'est quoi pour une archère ?

Ginny : désolée, mais j'ai pensé qu'y avait un monstre !

Harry : Hé bien, ne pense plus à l'avenir !

Le groupe court vers le blessé

Draco: Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelle débile ! Mais quel groupe incapable !

Ron : fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

Harry: Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça fait très mal !

Harry : Ginny t'a tiré une flèche dans le dos.

Ginny: Chuis vraiment désolée.

Neville: J'ai plus envie de détecter les pièges ! Enlevez-moi ça !

Harry: Fais voir cette blessure...

Hermione: Ah, tu l'as pas loupé !

Ron: Bravo !

Harry: Toi, Hermione, fais quelque chose pour soigner cet homme qui souffre !

Hermione: Quels sorts veux-tu ? J'en connais des tas et des tas !

Draco: un efficace sinon on va devoir l'enterrer !

Hermione (essaye son sort puis rougit): Ouks ! Je n'ai plus de sort de Soin disponible !

Neville: Ca fait atrooocement maaaaaaal !

Crabbe: Zboualaf !

Il avance vers le blesser et le frappe.

Harry: Mais vous êtes tous dingues ??!

Draco: Il a assommé Neville! On l'entendra plus geindre ! Super !

Ron: A plus mal maintenant.

Crabbe: Kadoula opog.

Hermione: Il dit que c'est pour l'anesthésie. Il faut enlever la flèche.

Ron : Hein ?

Harry : Comment il connaît un truc pareil ?

Ginny: J'vais l'faire... J'ai des compétences en chirurgie.

Draco : Si ses compétences sont les même que celle de son archerie, on peut faire le cercueil, ha ha ha !

Harry l'assomme : Bon débara !

Hermione prend la torche.

Harry: Eclairez-la !

Ginny : Passez-moi un couteau !

Harry dégaine son couteau : Tiens.

Ginny déchire l'habit de Neville et mate ses fesses !

Hermione: C'est une vilaine plaie. Sa blessure est plus haut, Ginny ! Et en plus tu baves !

Draco: On ferait mieux de le laisser là, il va nous encombrer !

Ron : t'es réveillé, toi ?

Draco : me tait…

Ginny commence à découper autour de la plaie.

Ron: De toutes façons c'est un connard !

Harry: Un peu de solidarité, bordel !M'enfin ils nous aide, non ?

Ron et Draco : bof…

Ginny: Attention, je tire la flèche... un, deux, trois !

Neville: Ouuuuaaaaaaaaïïïïïïe !!!

Draco: Et ben, ça l'a réveillé !

Ginny : Ca pisse le sang, il ira pas loin !

Neville: J'ai pas envie de mourir moi ! snif !

Harry: Pose la torche sur la plaie, on va le faire cicatriser.

Neville: Attendez...

Ginny pose sa torche sur la plaie du blesser qui poussa un cri inhumain : HAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG !!!

Draco: Ca va mieux ?

Neville: (pleure en silence)

Harry: Je crois qu'il va s'en sortir...

Neville: Aïïïïeeee...Bobo !

Ginny: Il faut maintenant voir ce qui se cache dans ce tunnel...

***


	6. Episode 5 : le magasin

**La Forteresse de Voldemort**

_Episode 5 : « Le Magasin »_

Ambiance tendue.

Draco s'approche du groupe.

Draco: Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé dans le couloir. Vous êtes tous nuls ! Sans moi vous ne seriez rien !

Harry : Mais ta gueule ! Quel chiant ce narcissique-là !

Ron : C'est quoi ?…et fais pas chier !

Draco montre ce qu'il a trouvé.

Crabbe: Zogla doulo ?

Hermione: Il demande si c'est mangeable.

Harry : Pas vraiment, ce sont les provisions des Trolls.

Ginny: Mais alors y'avait pas de piège ?

Draco: Bien sûr que non. Espèce d'andouille va !

Neville : J'ai essayé d'vous le dire, mais j'n'ai pas eu le temps !

Ginny: Oh ça va, j'ai pas fait exprès !

Harry: Et il n'y a rien d'autre dans ce couloir ?

Draco: Une porte.

Harry: Ah mais y faut tout te demander ! Elle ressemble a quoi, cette porte ?

Draco: C'est une grosse porte noire avec une serrure et un crâne en bronze.

Harry: Enfin ! Amen on n'a nos détails ! C'est moche comme décoration mais soit!

Ginny: C'est plutôt affreux ! Quelle décoration déprimante et malsaine !

Hermione: C'est abominable ! Mais c'est typique des Trolls ! Ils gardent leurs trophées et les font couler dans le bronze pour les garder plus longtemps ! Il suffit de …

Neville: Oh ! Tais-toi ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête en plus du reste !

Ron: J'ai soif !

Il débouche une bouteille et boit.

Harry: Je propose d'arrêter de glander ici, d'avance et d'ouvrir cette porte.

Neville : Moi je reste ici, j'ai besoin de récupérer. (Ironique)Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

Hermione: C'est sans doute le choc opératoire... Tu sais les humains ont souvent des interventions, il faut dire qu'elle était un peu musclée !

Neville : Faites-là taire, par pitié !

Hermione : Ok c'est bon, je dis plus rien !

Harry : Génial, on aura la paix ! En avant !

Le groupe marche jusqu'à la porte bruyamment.

Ron siffle.

Crabbe: Gola tounda !

Ron: Quoi ?

Hermione: Il dit qu'il aime pas ta chanson.

Harry : Stop, nous y voilà !

Ginny : Quelle horrible porte !

Draco: Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Mais vous êtes tellement stupides que vous l'avez même pas retenu !

Hermione: Regardez, il y a des runes ici. J'en ai justement fais l'étude !

Ginny: Et un genre de bouton.

Harry: Tu pourrais traduire ?

Hermione: Je crois que c'est écrit en Gobelin du Chemin de traverses.

Ginny: Ca nous aide beaucoup et ça dit quoi ?

Hermione: Je dois chercher dans mon grimoire. Je connais 200 traductions de runes différentes alors des fois, je m'y perds un peu !

Bruit : Hermione feuillette son grimoire.

Neville: Je me demande ce que tu ferais sans tes livres...

Draco: Tiens, je croyais que tu voulais rester derrière. D'ailleurs, ça aurais été mieux : un boulet de moins !

Neville: Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, mon ami ! (Ironique)

Draco : Ahhhh ! Mais j' suis pas ton ami !

Hermione: J'ai trouvé le chapitre « Gobelin du Chemin de traverse ».

Harry: Je crois qu'on pourrait au moins essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

Ginny: Et si y'a un pervers qui n'attend que nous pour faire de folie de son corps ?

Neville: Ou un Touffu Hystérique?

Draco : Ou un galion toxique ?

Ron: Mais non, c'est juste une porte !

Hermione: Attendez, j'ai la solution !

Harry : Alors ?

Hermione: C'est écrit "Le magasin de la bibliothèque est ouvert tous les jours jusqu'à 19H00".

Ginny: Un magasin ?

Hermione: Ensuite c'est écrit "Sonnez et attendez".

Harry: Ils nous prennent pour des cons !

Ron : Ca sent l'arnaque !

Un coup de sonnette.

Harry : Et merde ! Qui a sonné ?

Crabbe: Golo !

Harry: Je savais qu'il était crétin mais pas à ce point-la !

Ginny: Ha, c'est pas moi cette fois !

Crabbe: Huh huh huh !

Draco : Et ça le fait rire en plus ! Peuh ! C'est pas comme moi, je suis intelligent au moins !

Neville: On voit bien qu'il a pas pris une flèche dans le dos lui ! (S'adresse à Draco) Et toi arrête de te prendre pour plus que tu ne l'es !

Draco : Cause toujours, vomi de vampire !

Crabbe: gasna turlu da.

Hermione: Il dit que si on appuie pas sur le bouton, on saura pas si y'a un piège.

Harry: C'est stupide !

Ginny: Il se passe rien.

Ron : C'est long !

Ginny: Ca pue le Troll ici !

Dring ! Dring !

Harry: Ca va, arrêtez d'appuyer ! On va nous prendre pour des cons !

Crabbe : Huh huh huh !

Neville: Bon moi je vais reculer un peu... Vaut mieux être prudent !

G

Ginny: Moi je prépare mon arc...

Harry: Tu ranges cet arc tout de suite ! Des fois que tu blesserais quelqu'un d'autre !

Draco: Allez, plus vite que ça ! Oh là là ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi à faire des chaises en bois !

Ginny : Holala !

Harry: Bon, on va retourner dans la salle. J'en ai marre de glander comme un gros poireaux !

La porte s'ouvre.

Lavande : Bonjour.(lorgne Ron)

Harry: Euh... bonjour.

Lavande: Vous voulez acheter des armes et des objets magiques ?

Harry: Euh... oui mademoiselle.

Lavande: Vous avez de l'argent ?

Harry: Euh...

Draco: Non, on a pas d'argent ! Pas pour une sale petite garce à tête de lapin !

Lavande: Revenez quand vous en aurez. Mais toi, beau rouquin, tu peux renter quand tu veux !

Ron : Crom !

Elle ferme la porte.

Harry: Mais quel con ! C'est pas vrai !

Il frappe le blondinet

Draco: Aïe ! Mais ça va pas !

Hermione: Incapable !

Neville: Ce n'était pas du tout la bonne réponse.

Harry: Il a tout fait rater !

Draco: J'ai pas envie de leur donner mon or !

Neville: Narcissique et chiant, on savait, mais radin!

Ginny: Ce n'est pas très reluisant ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Hermione: On a sans doute une autre chance...

Un coup de sonnette.

Crabbe : Huh huh !

Harry: Ah ouais, c'est drôle !

Deux coups de sonnette.

Ginny: Plus c'est grand, plus c'est con ! Et en plus, il est moche !

: Lavande ouvre la porte.

Lavande: Bonjour.

Harry: Euh... bonjour.

Lavande: C'est encore vous ?

Harry: Oui mais...

Lavande: Vous avez de l'argent maintenant ?

Harry: Heuu.. oui.

Lavande: Combien ?

Harry: Bahheeeee... je sais pas moi...

Ginny: J'ai pas compté.

Hermione: J'ai pas compté non plus.

Ron: Moi j'ai rien.

Lavande: Revenez quand vous saurez. Et toi, grand rouquin ! Tu es le bienvenu. Plus si affinités !

Lavande ferme la porte.

Ginny: Halala !

Harry: Encore raté.

Ron: Elle est mignonne cette petite...

Draco: On devrait se casser d'ici, c'est nul !

Harry: Y'a sans doute quelque chose d'important à faire dans ce magasin.

Crabbe : Akala miam miam glakou.

Harry: Est-ce notre ami l'abruti aurait une idée ?

Hermione: Il dit qu'il va en profiter pour manger son Troll.

Harry: C'est ça, il a qu'à faire son pique-nique pendant qu'on s'casse le cul à trouver des solutions !

Neville: On pourrait compter notre argent !

Harry: Ca c'est une idée !

Les membres du groupe sortent leurs bourses.

Draco: N'importe quoi!

Harry: Alors combien vous avez ?

Les membres du groupe comptent leurs pièces d'or.

Harry: Toi aussi, Draco!

Draco: Moi, j'ai pas envie d'acheter des choses.

Neville: Un peu de bonne volonté.

Ron: J'ai une idée !

Un coup de sonnette.

Harry: Mais on a pas compté l'argent !

Ron: Pas grave...

Bruit : Lavande ouvre la porte.

Lavande: Vous êtes encore là ?

Ron: Hummmmmmmf

Il frappe Lavande.

Lavande : Haaaaa !

: Elle s'effondre.

Harry: Joli coup, son plan a marché !

Ron: Facile !

Harry: Entrons !

: Le groupe entre dans le magasin.

Crabbe : Zog zog.

Hermione: Je prends des notes pour le plan.

Harry : On t'écoute (regarde de plafond en soupirant discrètement)

Crabbe mange son Troll la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui fait que tt le monde voit l'intérieur des ses grandes mâchoires. Ginny devient toute verte.

Neville : Ferme la bouche !

Hermione ( tellement absorbée par son plan qu'elle n'a pas suivit la conversation !): Le magasin fait 5 mètres 22 sur 3 mètres 87, une salle rectangulaire dont les murs sont couverts d'étagères et de diverses choses...AH !MILLE RIBAUDES ENPOISONNEES !!

Harry: Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Hermione: Regardez ça, c'est la robe de l'archimage Nicolas Flamel!

Ginny: Une robe ?

Hermione: C'est une relique, un vêtement pour les sorciers !

Ginny: Alors on va pouvoir acheter toutes ces choses ?

Draco : Pas besoin d'les acheter, Lavande est dans l'coma !

Neville: Il a raison, nous n'avons qu'à nous servir .

Harry: Ca tombe bien, j'ai pas un rond.

Draco: Moi je vais fouiller Lavande

Ron: C'est moi qu'elle a invité !!

Draco s'apprête à protester mais Ron fait jouer tout ses muscles et Draco n'insiste pas.

Neville:Je peux participer ?!

Harry: Moi aussi ?

Draco : Elle a sûrement des trucs cachés sous sa robe...

Bruit : Les hommes déchirent la robe de Lavande.

Neville: Pas mal !

Harry: Ho la belle paire de...

Ginny: Mais pourquoi vous arrachez ses vêtements ?

Draco: Euh... C'est pour trouver des objets...

Harry: Bon, il faut faire l'inventaire du magasin.

Draco: Et trouver la caisse.

Ron: Et des armes.

Ginny: Moi je voudrais bien des sandales pour aller avec ma jupe verte.

Hermione: Je prends la robe de Nicolas, protection maximale contre le feu, +4 contre les baguettes.

Hermione enfile la robe de Nicolas

Crabbe : Glou glou !

Harry: Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Hermione : Il a trouvé la réserve de bière !

Le groupe : HAAAAAAA !

Crabbe : Bah doula !

Hermione : Mais... il refuse de partager...

Le groupe : HOOOOOOO...

Harry: Regardez, un coffre sous cette table !

Ginny: Génial !

Neville La serrure comporte une étiquette.

Draco : Ouais ! C'est la même que ma clef !

Harry : Super, donne-moi cette clef !

Draco: Pas la peine d'essayer d'me baiser ! C'est ma clef, alors c'est mon coffre !

Neville : Mais, tu dois partager avec le groupe !

Draco: Je partage pas avec toi et l'autre nymphomane!

Harry: Mais quel caractère de merde ! C'est pas possible, t'as pas d'amis !

Ron: Donne la clef !

Draco: Non !

Ron le frappe.

Draco: Aïe !

Ron: Donne la clef !

Draco: Non !

Ron le frappe

Draco: Aïe ! Mais, tu vas abîmer ma jolie petite figure !

Ron: Donne la clef !

Draco: Tiens, la voilà. (Marmonne) Pas juste de ma frapper pour une bête clef !

Il donne sa clef à Harry.

Neville (ironique à fond): Merci pour ta bienveillante coopération.

Draco: Connard ! Vous me faites tous chier !

Harry: C'est moi qui l'ouvre !

Ginny: Je suis vraiment impatiente de voir ce trésor.

Harry: Ca marche !

Déclic de l'ouverture du coffre.

Sortilège Incendio trio.

Le groupe : Heuuuhaaaaaaaaaaarrg !

Draco: Haaaaa ! Mais merde ! Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce truc ?

Neville: Heeee... hehe... heee... hee...

Harry: Et merde, un Incendio trio!

Draco: Putain,mes cheveux ont brûler.!

Neville: J'ai perdu au moins deux points de vie !

Ginny: Moi aussi !

Hermione: Moi j'ai rien du tout ! Grâce à la robe de Nicolas, j'ai...

Le groupe : Ta gueule !

Crabbe : Bladola toka toulos !

Hermione: Il dit que vous êtes stupides !

Harry: Haaaaa, fait chier bordel !

Ginny: Regardez, dans le coffre !

Draco: Y'a une petite boîte.

Harry: Qui est-ce qui va l'ouvrir ?

Ron: Pas moi.

Hermione: Mais y'a jamais deux pièges à la suite !

Harry: J'ai pas confiance dans tes statistiques.

Neville: Je vais examiner cet objet...

Harry: Attention, tu es déjà blessé.

Neville: Il y a un trou ici dans le coin.

Hermione: Elle est piégée !

Neville: C'est un lanceur de Mandragores empoisonnées !.

Draco: Ben il suffit de l'ouvrir en se tenant derrière la boîte. Oh ! Que je suis génial, c'est moi le meilleur !

Harry: Donne, je vais l'ouvrir.

Neville: Tiens.

Harry: Et voilà.

Déclic d'ouverture de la boîte et sifflement de la Mandragore.

Hermione : Au moins un truc qu'on a évité !

Neville: Et qu'y a-t-il dans la boîte ?

Harry: Un parchemin.

Ginny: Vas-y ouvre !

Hermione: C'est peut-être un nouveau sort pour moi ! Je vais devenir encore plus intelligent, Waw !

Le groupe ; ta gueule !

Bruit : Harry déplie le parchemin.

Harry : Haaa, je sais lire ce langage...

Tous les autres: Alors ?

Harry : Alors c'est écrit "Il ne plait guère de vous aider dans votre entreprise, vous voila bien attrapés !". C'est signé "Voldemort ou Voldy pour les intimes".

Hermione: On s'est fait avoir !

Ron: Fait chier !

Ginny: Mais qui est ce Voldy?

Harry: Sans doute le maître du donjon.

Draco: Il va m'le payer !

Crabbe : Zogla !

Harry: Et ben, on va dévaliser son magasin !

Le groupe : OUAIS !.

Harry: On va écrire des gros mots sur les murs !

Le groupe : OUAIS !

Harry: Et on va violer et égorger Lavande!

Le groupe : OUAAAAIIIIIIIIS !!!

Draco: Vengeance !

Ginny: Euh... Lavande a disparu.

Neville: Effectivement.

Draco: Elle ira pas loin, à poil dans un donjon. Tout le monde va la voir toute nue ! C'est trop drôle ! Hu hu hu !

Harry: Imbécile, elle va sonner l'alerte !

Ron: Baston !

Harry: Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez, on remonte au croisement !

Hermione : Mais on a entendu des incantations tout à l'heure...

Neville : C'était sûrement un leurre.

Ginny : Y'a rien d'autre à part ce magasin ?

Draco: Je crois que ce donjon va être plus coriace que prévu ! Tant mieux ! A moi le fric ! A moi les niveaux !

***


	7. Episode 6 pas de titre

**La forteresse de Voldemort**

Episode 6 –

Harry : Je crois qu'on a piqué tout ce qu'on pouvait dans ce magasin.

Grabbe : BURP !

Draco : Il a bu toute la bière, le Crabbe merdique

Crabbe : huh huh.

Neville : On ferait mieux de partir avant que la garde rapplique

Ginny : Vous avez vu mes nouvelles bottes ?

Ron : Super.

Ginny : Et mon p'tit chapeau ?

Harry : Jolies couleurs.

Ginny : Et ma bague assortie aux boucles d'oreilles ?

Neville et Harry : On s'en branle !

Draco: Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai a foutre d'une nymphomane dans ton genre ?

Ginny : Ha, vous y connaissez rien.

Hermy : J'ai trouvé « l'histoire de Poudlard » et une coupe très moche qui fait des flammes bleues ! Je crois que c'est la « coupe de feu » ou quelque chose dans le genre…hummmph !

.Harry : Ron, enlève ta main de sa bouche et de son nez, tu va la tuer ! Bon , c'est quoi tout ce charabia ?

Hermy (reprend de l'air) : Je sais, j'ai ça dans un livre : le joyaux connu de la Grande-Bretagne ! Laisser moi lire…

Tout le monde : pas le temps !

Ron : Moi, j'ai une grosse épée bâtarde et un bouclier anti-arme naine !.

Harry : J'ai trouvé ces bottes magiques et une épée en mitril forgée par les nains.

Hermy : Mais quel est le pouvoir de ces bottes ?

Harry : Je sais pas encore, et honnêtement, on a plus urgent !.

Neville : Pour ma part, j'ai une nouvelle dague, cette excellente cape et une délicieuse tarte à la mélasse !

Ron : Foutons le camp, je ne le sens pas…(A Neville) Tu me donne une part ?

Neville : Bien sur, tiens, voilà la moitié pour caler un solide appétit.

Harry : Pour une fois que Ron dit quelque chose de bien car il a raison, on doit remonter au croisement.

Ginny : En avant !

Draco : Attendez ! Hé, partez pas sans moi !

Ron : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ??

Draco : Hen, ça va hein ! J't'insulte pas ! C'est juste que je ne peux plus marcher !

Crabbe: Golo.

Harry : Merde alors. Y a qu'a le laisser derrière, ça nous fera des vacances !

Draco : va donc pourrir en Enfer !

Hermy : T'as pas pris d'objet magique ? (Pense) Qu'elle bonne idée, Harry !

Draco : Regarde –moi bien, est-ce que j'ai l'air de prendre des objets magique complètement inutiles ?

Ginny: Tant pis, nous on s'en va.

Neville :Tu as vu aussi tout ce que tu essayes de prendre avec toi ?.

Ron : C'est vrai, il est chargé comme un elfe de maison !

Hermy : Quoi ! N'insulte pas les elfes de maisons !

Ron : quoi ? Ils sont pourtant bien bons !

Hermy : Beûûûûûrk ! J'en ai la nausée!

Harry : Mais c'est quoi tout ses objets ?

Draco : Heu... c'est un vase en or forgé par les gobelins

Harry : Mais, qu'es' tu vas foutre avec ça ?

Draco : Ben... j'vais le vendre au marché.

Harry : alors récapitulons : chiant, narcissique, radin et cupide ! Tu nous fera tout les défaut, Draco !

Draco : Et merde. Vas chier !

Neville Et pourquoi une tête d'ours empailler ? C'est d'un esthétisme…?

Harry : elle pèse au moins 10 kilos !

Draco : Mais ça peut se revendre au moins 10 Gallions

Ron: Laisse-la ici ou c'est toi qu'on abandonne!

Draco: Bouse de Dragon ! !

Hermione : Et y'a quoi dans ce sac ?

Draco: Trois masses d'armes, un cimeterre, quatre épées courtes et deux marteaux.

Harry : Faisons simple : Draco, laisse ici tout ce que tu as pris.

Draco: Mais ça vaut une fortune !

Neville: On pourra toujours venir les rechercher après.

Draco : Halala !

Hermy : Tu peux marcher maintenant ?

Draco : Ca va, mais c'est pas aujourd'hui que j'vais devenir riche !

Ginny et Ron : Et alors, tu l'es déjà, non ?

Neville : Et qu'y a-t-il dans ce coffret qui dépasse de ton sac à dos ?

Draco: Bah, rien du tout, heu... c'est juste un coffret.

Ginny : Il nous cache quelque chose.

Draco : Lâchez-moi la grappe !

Hermy : On peut voir le coffret ?

Draco : touche mon coffret et tu pourra plus jamais te servir de tes dents !

Hermy : fais le et tu pisseras bleu jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

Harry : Fais voir le coffret !

Draco : Aaaaaaahhhhh touche pas !

Harry arrache le coffret des mains de Draco et des gallions en tombe.

Draco : Meeeeerde !

Neville : Mais c'est la caisse du magasin.

Harry :C'est vraiment ton style , gros radin ! Tu voulais la garder pour toi tout seul, hein, nabot !

Draco : M'insulte pas ! Le fric, c'est le pouvoir et le pouvoir, c'est me permettre de tous vous écraser avec mon mépris !

Hermy : Bonjour la modestie ! !

Ron : Quelle manière de penser merdique !

Draco : …

Harry : Bon, je ramasse les pièces, je partage pis on s'en va..

Il fait le partage et oublie volontairement Draco. Etonnamment, ce dernier ne dit rien.

Crabbe: Kalounga !

Hermy : Il a entendu des bruits dans le couloir.

Ginny : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Ron : Combattre !

Draco : Ouais ! Ca, ça me plait.

Harry : Ca suffit vous deux !

Neville : un minimum d'organisation s'impose..

Harry : Alors préparons-nous.

Ginny : D'accord.

Harry : Vous deux, sortez vos armes.

Ron et Draco: C'est fait.

Harry: Toi, tu prends ton arc et une flèche.

Ginny : Tout de suite.

Draco : Si tu me tires dessus, tu ne pourras plus jamais mâcher une salade.

Harry : Toi, tu prépares un sort de combat.

Hermy : Je vais lancer le Ignus Maxus!

Harry: Le voleur va ouvrir la porte.

Neville : Mais, heu…Pourquoi ?

Draco : Parce que tu sais rien faire d'autre. C'est de la logique

Ron: Ta logique, c'est de la fiente de hibou!.

Draco: Tu veux te battre ? (Réfléchit en évaluant la taille de l'adversaire probable) Heu…Finalement je crois que je vais me faire oublier !

Ron : C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire !

Harry : CA SUFFIT ! Crabbe, l'a pas d'arme ?

Hermy : Tolo palak ?

Crabbe : Beula zodrova.

Hermy : Il va prendre le pied d'la table.

Harry : OK.

Ginny : Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Harry : Et bien... je supervise la bataille.

Ron : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Harry: Vous êtes prêts ?

Ron, Draco, Ginny et Hermy : OUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS !

Harry : Ouverture de porte !

Bruits de centaines de créatures qui les attendent toutes dents acérées dehors !

Harry: Ferme la porte !! Viiiite !

Draco : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Ron: Baston !!

Harry : Mais vous êtes fous ! Ils sont au moins vingt!

Neville : Nous allons probablement essuyer un cuisant échec.

Draco : Quoi ?

Ron : Il dit qu'on va s'faire défoncer la gueule.

Draco : Mais je ne vaux pas qu'on me défonce la figure, ma si jolie figure, mon minois de rêv…

Ginny: la ferme !

Harry: Mais merde, il y a une troupe de monstres sanguinaires derrière cette porte !

Ron: Alors, on doit les buter !

Draco : bof, j'suis un peu r'froidi ! !

Hermione: Bravo, Ron, ça c'est bien parlé !

Crabbe: Golo.

Harry : C'est trop risqué.

Hermy : Ils ne peuvent pas ouvrir ?

Harry : Non, cette porte ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur ou bien avec une clef.

Draco : Et comment tu gagnes de l'expérience si tu combats pas ?

Neville : Il faut utiliser la ruse.

Harry : Voilà !

Ginny : Mais où est-ce qu'on peut trouver ça ?

Ron : C'est quoi la ruse ?

Neville : Un truc de voleur sans doute.

Harry : Vous n'avez jamais rusé ?

Draco, Hermy, Ginny et Ron : Non !

Crabbe: Blok !

Harry: Bah…va falloir expliquer!

Hermy : Assez parlé. Ouvrons cette porte !

Ginny : Je n'ai aucune ruse dans mon sac de toutes façon.

Harry : Attendez, je vais vous expliquer.

Neville : Non, laisse-moi faire.

Harry : Vas-y.

Neville : La ruse, c'est un moyen de gagner sans combattre.

Ron : Les gens de mon peuple appellent ça "la peur".

Draco : Chez nous, on appelle ça "chier dans sa robe".

Ginny : Moi, j'ai rien compris.

Harry: * Gros soupir découragé *

Ron: Si je meurs après avoir fait la ruse, Molly rira de moi et me jettera hors du Terrier!

Hermy: On perd du temps !

Draco : Allez, Neville, ouvre la porte !

Ginny : Yaaaaaa !

Harry : Non, n'ouvre pas !

Neville : Mais alors, que faire ?

Ginny : Regardez sous le tapis, il y a une trappe.

Harry : Bien joué, on va pouvoir s'échapper.

Ron : S'échapper c'est comme ruse.

Harry : ( mentant comme un arracheur de dent) Mais non, pas du tout, ça veut dire qu'on a encore des choses à voir dans cette partie de la Forteresse

Neville : On peut toujours combattre après.

Draco : Il y a peut-être des richesses à trouver. ARGENTTTTTT !

Crabbe : Galoun borka !

Hermy : Dépêchez-vous, ils essayent d'enfoncer la porte.

Draco : Je vais ouvrir la trappe. Gnnnniiiiiiiii ! Gnnnniiiiiiiiiiii !

Gnnnnarrive pas !

Ron : je vais le faire. Hop ! Facile !

Draco : nia, nia, nia !

Harry : Et ben, y'a un escalier. Allons-y !

Hermy : C'est assez grand pour un couloir secret. C'en est vraiment un ?

Neville : Je ferme la trappe avec le tapis dessus.

Harry : Très bien, comme ça, on ne sera pas poursuivi.

Ron (déçu) : Pas de baston. C'est de la lâcheté !

Draco :Tant mieux, ma beauté supérieure est préservée.

Neville : Personne n'a de quoi le faire taire?

Harry : (explique à Ron ) Pas du tout, c'est d'la ruse.

Hermy : Je m'occupe du plan.

Ginny : Vas-y.

Hermy : Nous sommes dans un couloir secret creusé dans la roche, a priori c'est du grès mais par endroit...

Harry : Pas trop détaillé s'il te plaît.

Hermy : Dommage ! Il se dirige vers l'est, 1m40 de large sur 2m de haut et il semble tourner au sud dans 5 mètres.

Crabbe : Zatal crao.

Hermy : Il dit qu'il doit marcher accroupi, ce qui n'est pas très pratique, aussi il aimerait bien qu'on avance.

Ginny : Il a vraiment dit tout ça ?

Hermy : Oui, mais je vous ai donné la version littéraire.

Harry : Ce couloir est trop étroit, on ne peut avancer qu'en formant une ligne

Crabbe : Golo.

Ginny : C'est vrai.

Harry : Prenez vos positions.

Draco : Heuu... c'est quoi nos positions ?

Ginny : Moi, j'en connais des positions. Je les ai lue dans le Kama-sutra !

Les autres la regarde, médusés.

Draco : Vicieuse !

Ron : Crom !

Hermione : Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu ! Vas-y, le balafré !

Harry : Ron en premier, ensuite le nabot narcissique.

Ron : Pourquoi ?

Harry : Et ben... pour la baston !

Ron : Ouais, super !

Harry : Ensuite Ginny pour utiliser sa vision, suivi par miss- je-sais-tout…heu…Hermione.

Ginny : Je ne vais pas derrière ce nabot. Pas derrière un nain ! C'est petit et moche !

Draco : La ferme ! Et j'veux pas que cette chaudasse me plante une flèche dans le cul !

Harry: Bon, alors Hermy, puis Ginny

Hermy : D'accord mais pas d'arc.

Ginny : Holala !

Harry : Ensuite Crabbe.

Ginny : Mais il sent le serpentard mort !!

Crabbe : Zavol tagala.

Hermy : Il dit que les flèches dans le carquois lui grattent le menton.

Harry: Bon, alors Neville, puis Crabbe et moi, j'fais l'arrière garde !

Ron : La barbe de Draco gratte mon dos.

Harry: On s'en accomode.

Neville: Crabbe marche sur ma cape.

Crabbe: Huh huh.

Harry: range-là dans ton sac a dos !.

Hermy : Avancez maintenant !

Ginny : Et comment on fait si y'a un piège ?

Harry : Y'aura pas de piège !

Draco: Et si y'a un sorcier ?

Harry: On a Hermy!

Ron : Bon, j'y vais.

Hermy : Ce couloir est bien mystérieux...

~*~


	8. episode 7 : pas de titre

La Forteresse de Voldemort

Episode 7

Ginny : Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour avancer ?

Ron : J'ai un caillou dans ma botte.

Harry : On s'en fiche ! C'est pas le moment !

Crabbe : Zoul grao.

Hermione : Il dit qu'ils vont finir par casser la porte.

Draco : Faut pas rester là ! On va tous mourir ! Même si je m'en fiche de vos vie !

Hermione : mais la ferme !

Ron: Mais J'ai mal aux pieds !

Harry : Si tu continues à traîner on aura tous mal quelque part !

Ginny : Ils arrivent dans le magasin !

Neville : Je suggère la fuite. Ma spécialité !

Il essaye de faire demi-tour, mais se prend les pied dans sa cape et tombe.

Draco : tu parles d'une spécialité !

Harry: Courez non de Dieu !

Ginny: Aieee ! J'en ai marre !

Draco: Attention à ma barbe ! Aie ! Toute une touffe de moins ! Voila je sus défiguré !

Harry : On va te laisser derrière !

Ron: Stop !

Le groupe: keskiya?

Ron: Ca tourne à droite.

Harry: Mais c'est pas chinois : avance, on a pas le choix !

Ron: OK.

Hermione : Pas facile de faire le plan en courant. Je viens de casser mon crayon !

Ron: Stop !

Le groupe: Keskiya?

Ron: Ca tourne encore à droite.

Draco: Mais quel con ! Quelle cervelle bouillie ! Avance !

Harry: Grouillez-vous !

Ron: Yaaa !

Ginny: Aiiiieeuh!

Crabbe: Kal kal.

Hermione: Un long couloir vers l'ouest.

Harry: Plus viteeeeeeuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh !

Draco: On va les s'mer. Je ne serai plus défigurer, hourra !

Neville: Allezzzz !

Ginny : te plante pas !

Hermione: 20 mètres.

Ron: Stop !

Le groupe: Keskiya?

Ron: Ca tourne encore à droite !

Neville : Ce n'est pas normal. Aucune logique !

Harry: J'ai la situation en main, allez-y !

Draco : looser de leader !

Hermione : Attendez !

Draco: T'as un caillou dans ta godasse toi aussi ? Mon beau pied !

Ginny: On a pas le temps !

Hermione: Non, j'ai une idée formidable ! Je suis la plus intelligente !

Neville: *soupire* Tu vas encore feuilleter ton bouquin ?

Hermione: On va piéger le couloir avec un sort. Je suis un génie !

Ginny: Excellent ! N'attrape pas trop la grosse tête

Crabbe: Glok.

Harry: Dépêche-toi !

Hermione: C'est une rune de protection de l'empire de Merlin.

Draco: Accouche !

Hermione: Elle fut créée par l'enchanteur pour garder son château et protéger le roi Arthur.

Harry: Rooh mais c'est pas le moment de raconter ta vie ! Dépèche toi !

Hermione: Je m'en souviens ! j'y vais !

Ginny: Doucement !

Hermione: Rivièra Icendio Duo

Harry: Impressionnant ! Tu as de vrai talent!

Hermione: C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarque ! Si les monstres passent par là, ils seront noyés dans un torrent de lave.

Draco: Sang-de-Bourbe ! Allez, on se tire !

Hermione : tu veux que ta sale tête blonde finisse dedans ?

Ron : Ouais !

Hermione : *soupire* Mais pourquoi un Draco débile, pourquoi Encore sept mètres au nord.

Ron: A gauche !

Draco: A gauche !

Ginny: Aieeeee ! J'en peux plus !

Neville: Attention à ma cape ! Elle est déjà en loque !

Crabbe: Goulak !

Harry: J'vois rien du tout ! Je peux pas diriger !

Ron: Stop !

Le groupe: Keskiya?

Draco: Attention merde ! Bande de chiure de scroutt à pétard !

Hermione : boucle-là !

Ron: Droite ou gauche ?

Hermione : Noté !

Harry : Grouillez-vous de choisir ! Le héro va choisir, on va aller à…

Ginny coupe le balafré

Ginny: Regardez, il y a un squelette par terre ! Beuk ! C'est moche !

Hermione : C'est super intéressant d'un point de vue anatomique et…

Neville: On s'en fiche ! Moi je pense...

Harry: (termine sa phrase) … à gauche !

Draco:Je ne veux pas suivre la direction du héro débile de service!

Harry: Courez !

Ginny: Holala !

Hermione: Couloir au sud.

Ron: Ca tourne à droite !

Draco: A droite, paysan inculte !

Hermione: (frappe Draco) Couloir à l'ouest.

Harry: J'aime pas ça !

Crabbe: Akala miam miam.

Hermione: mais, enfin ! C'est pas l'heure de manger ! Il faut remettre de l'ordre dans tes priorités !

Ron: Stop !

Harry: Ras le cul ! (Hurle) Quoi encore ?!

Draco: Y'a encore trois directions. Et je ne te permets pas de siphonner mes tympans !

Harry: Damned, c'est un labyrinthe.

Ginny: Nous allons tous crever. Je ne reverrai jamais les arbres !

Ron: Mais non.

Hermione: Pas de panique, j'ai la carte.

Neville: Alors, où allons-nous divine magicienne ?

Hermione (rougit): Attendez, j'ai un livre sur les donjons.

Draco: Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec un livre ! Une sang-de-bourbe inutile sans ses bouquins ? C'est quand que tu mets les culs de bouteille de Harry ?

Ginny: Les livres contiennent la sagesse des Anciens.

Draco : on s'en fiche de ta sagesse de nympho !

Ron: C'est long.

Hermione: Voilà, je l'ai.

Harry: Alors ?

Hermione: Dans un labyrinthe, il faut toujours tourner dans la même direction. Ca me parait bizarre…J'ai pu me tromper de livre, j'en ai une bonne 50aine sur les dédales.

Draco: Mais c'est débile ! Et arrête d'étaler ta culture !

Ron: C'est naze !

Harry: j'suis d'accord ! Mais ça permet de tracer des plans !

Hermione: Et toc !

Ginny: J'ai rien compris. On peut me réexpliquer ?

Hermione : D'accord, alors normalement le livre dit…

Harry l'interrompt en tapant du pied :

Harry: Je vous rappelle qu'on est poursuivi.

Crabbe: Golo.

Harry : Bon, prenez n'importe quelle direction ! On s'en fout !

Ron: Alors, tout droit !

Hermione: C'est noté.

Draco: Allez !

Ginny: Lâche mon sac à main ! Tu vas me faire perdre ma trousse à maquillage !

Crabbe: Huh huh !

Ron: Stop !

Harry: Vous entendez ça ?

Ron: Ca tourne à gauche !

Draco: Une embuscade ! C'est ce qui se passe quand on suit un héro pourri et un paysan décervelé

Ron grogne.

Ginny: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le groupe entent les cris des gobelins au loin.

Ron: Des gobelins !

Draco: A morrrrt !

Crabbe : Takala !

Ginny (chouine): Je ne peux même pas tirer à l'arc.

Neville: Tant mieux. Ca évitera des trous en plus !

Harry: Impossible de les aider, nous sommes coincés dans ce couloir.

Ginny: C'est encore le nabot radin et la brute qui vont récupérer l'expérience !

Hermione : Je vais les aider.

Neville : Laisse tomber. Tu vas tous nous tuer !

Hermione: Mon sort est prêt.

Ginny: Arrête ça !

Hermione: Ventus Duo!!

Harry: Nooooooooon !

On entend le ventus où se mêlent les cris du groupe et des gobelins, en se terminant par une grosse explosion. Le sort cesse et tout le monde retombe brutalement sur le sol.

Hermione: Aaaaaahhhhhhhh... Ma robe est toute retournée.

Ginny: Ouh ma tête ! Je suis tombée cul par-dessus tête !

Draco: J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troll. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai que Crabbe ne me prenne plus pour un paillasson !

Barbare : Keuff keuufff. Poussières…

Crabbe: Beuuhhh !

Harry: Quel merdier ! Mes lunettes sont cassées et ma tenue toute sale !

Neville: Ma nouvelle cape est toute déchirée.

Draco: J'aimerais bien savoir qui a déclenché ce cataclysme.

Ginny et Neville: c'est Hermione!

Harry: Bravo ! J'avais dit non!

Le groupe applaudit. Tout le monde essaye de se remet sur ses pieds.

Hermione : Ah j'suis vraiment désolée. Draco, tu as l'air encore plus petit !

Draco : je me fiche de ce que tu pense !

Ron: J'ai perdu mon casque.

Hermione: Je pensais que ça touchait seulement les monstres.

Harry: La prochaine fois tu peux te renseigner avant, mademoiselle je-suis-la-plus-intelligente-et-je-sais-mieux-que-tout-le-monde !

Ginny: Et où sont les gobelins ?

Draco: il y a des morceaux un peu partout !

Harry: D'ailleurs, tu as une jambe sur la tête.

Ron: Ouais.

Draco: Baaaahhhh.

Ginny: Je crois que je me sens mal. C'est écœurant !

Crabbe: Miam miam talok.

Hermione : Il dit qu'il va manger un bras.

Ginny: J'vais vomir...

Elle joint le geste à la parole

Draco: Ahalalala ! Quelle est vite dérangée !

Neville: Regardez, y'en a un qui bouge encore !

Gripsec: Zwavezeda !

Harry: Attrapez-le !

Ron: J'te tiens, raclure !

Gripsec: Zwavezeda ! Zwavezeda !

Draco: Arrête de gueuler. Ta voix est désagréablement aigue !

Gobelin : Zwavezeda ! Zwavezeda !

Harry: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Draco: Il dit qu'on est fou. Hé ! Moi aussi j'ai des compétences ! Vous croyez quoi ? J'suis pas un débile comme vous !

Hermione : ta tête va exploser je crois !

Neville: Tu comprends cette langue ?

Draco: Evidemment, les gobelins sont mes pires ennemis. Vous saviez pas que les nains et les gobelins se détestent depuis toujours ! Vous êtes encore plus bête que Ginny !

Ginny : Hé !

Neville : on se passe de tes amabilités !

Harry: Fais-le parler.

Ron: Ouais !

Draco: Tu vas parler, oui ?!

Il prend un plaisir fou à frapper Gripsec

Gripsec: Charabia gob.

Draco: Il dit qu'ça fait longtemps qu'il garde ce donjon.

Hermione: Encore!

Draco le frappe encore.

Gripsec : Charabia gob 2.

Draco: Il dit qu'il n'a jamais vu des tarés comme nous. Je vais le corriger !

Il le frappe avec l'aide de Ron.

Harry: Est-ce qu'il sait où est la statuette ?

Draco: Charabia gob ?

Gripsec: Charabia gob 3.

Draco: Il dit qu'il n'en sait rien et qu'on aille se faire foutre.

Ginny: Ou ça ?

Draco: J'vais pas te faire un dessin. J'me ferai jamais une Elfe ! Vive les bonnes naines, aux hanches larges et aux épaules robustes !

Hermione : Je viens d'imaginer quelque chose de pénible !

Gripsec: Zwavezeda ! Zwavezeda !

Harry: C'est bon, relâche-le maintenant.

Draco sort son épée en mitril et découpe Gripsec en apéricube !

Draco: Voilà ! Du travail de pro !

Ron: Ouais !

Harry: c'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais. Espèce de minus dégénéré qui aime le sang !

Ginny: Vous êtes méchants et c'est gore !

Ron: Ouais !

Draco: Heh heh. On s'en fout ! C'est un ennemi de moins !

Neville: Je ne sais pas qui va fouiller les cadavres, mais moi ça me dégoûte.

Ginny: Regardez, il y a une grotte un peu plus loin.

Hermione: Je la note sur le plan.

Crabbe: Zoubla tchok.

Hermione: C'est la tanière des gobelins.

Draco: J'vais fouiller ça. Si j'en trouve encore un je le découpe en rondelle !

Ron: Moi aussi, j'cherche

Harry: Allons-y !

Crabbe: Zog zog.

Draco: Halala ! C'est du gobelin tout craché!

Harry: Quel bordel !

Ginny: C'est sale.

Neville: Il n'y a que du vieux matériel usagé et rouiller !

Hermione: On perd du temps !

Ginny: Moi j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Harry: Fais voir.

Ginny: Cette grosse clé accrochée sur le mur.

Crabbe: Doula.

Harry: J'la prends.

Draco: J'ai un truc ici !

Ron: C'est quoi ?

Draco: Un vieux bouquin couvert de symboles. Encore un truc pour la sang-de-bourbe !

Hermione: Fantastique, c'est un grimoire ! Il va rejoindra ma collection de 5617 grimoires antique et ancien !

Ginny: Il a l'air très ancien.

Hermione: C'est très vieux, à vue de nez, il doit avoir 200 ans ! Avec ça, je vais certainement gagner un niveau.

Draco: Parce que tu crois que je vais t'le donner ?

Harry: Cet objet n'est pas pour les Nains radins, idiots et illetrés. Et surtout pas pour toi qui ne connaît rien à la valeur des choses !

Draco : oh si, sa valeur correspond à beaucoup de petites pièces jaunes !

Neville: Tu pourrais lui donner quand même, radin !.

Draco: D'accord, je te le vends... 1000 galions.

Hermione: Enfoiré ! J'ai pas tout ça !

Draco : Avec une réduction de 10% parce que t'es sympa !

Hermione: Trop cher !

Ron : donne-lui !

Draco : (sous les regards menaçants des autres) d'accord : 10 Gallions

Hermione : 5 !

Draco : 8 !

Hermione: Six et rien d'autre !

Draco: Tant pis !

Hermione : Six pièces d'or et un sandwich avec de la confiture de citrouille.

Draco: Vendu !

Hermione: Tope la !

Harry: Vous croyez que c'est le moment de faire du commerce ? On a autre chose à faire !

Draco: Y'a pas de petit profit.

Harry : c'est ta devise ça ?

Draco : comment ta deviné ?

Harry : Oublie !

Ginny: Vous oubliez les monstres.

Neville: J'espère qu'ils ont perdu notre piste.

Hermione: Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils passent la rivière de lave.

Ron: Mon épée et moi, on les attend !

Harry: Ce couloir continue vers le sud.

Draco: Allons-y.

Ginny: Je ferai bien une petite sieste.

Ron: A gauche.

Harry: Continue.

Hermione: C'est noté, comme toujours.

Neville : Cette chanson commence vraiment à m'énerver.

Ron : Stop !

Le groupe: Keskiya

Draco: Y'a encore deux directions.

Ron: A droite ou en face.

Hermione: Si on regarde ma carte, il vaut mieux aller à droite.

Ron: Pourquoi ?

Hermione: Parce que c'est loin des monstres. C'est l'argument qui tue !

Harry: Allons-y ! Je te fais confiance.

Ginny: Je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal aux pieds et Draco m'emmerde ! Harry tu me prends sur ton dos ?

Harry : va chier !

Neville: Je commence à perdre patience, mes vêtements commencent à être en lambeaux

Ginny : quelle vue !

Neville :…

Ron: Arrêtez !

Harry :* a bout de patience* Quoi encore ?

Hermione: Haaaalala !

Draco: Y'a une énorme grille qui barre le chemin.

Ron: Avec une serrure.

Neville: Attendez, je vais regarder. C'est mon job tout de même.

Ogre : Koulaga.

Draco: J'ai pas envie de retourner en arrière. Vous êtes tous inutiles !

Neville: Je pense qu'elle est facile à crocheter. Et tu peux le faire si tu veux.

Harry: Tiens, essaie plutôt la clef des gobelins.

Hermione: Faites passer la clé.

Ginny: Voilà.

Hermione: Il est pas très original ce donjon. Je ne sais pas utiliser toutes mes compétences… Je suis tellement douée, parfois !

Draco ; ta tête est pas trop lourde ?

Ron: Trop facile !

Neville : La clef fonctionne. Cette serrure est toute rouillée ! Quel entretient négligé !

Draco: Vous sentez pas comme un truc bizarre ? Une odeur de roux qui a transpirer sur 30°

Ron : De quoi ?

Harry: Ca sent le Draco.

Draco : ta gueule, héro de mes deux !.

Crabbe: Zoub toukalo.

Hermione: Il dit que c'est l'odeur d'un troll.

On entend le cri puissant de Goyle au loin

Draco: Ha meeeerde ! Harry, tu attires plein d'ennuis! Aimant à ennuis !

Le groupe : ouais, tout à fait

Harry: *soupire d'un air las*


	9. Episode 8 : Goyle et la taverne

La Forteresse de Voldemort-

Episode 08

Goyle et la Taverne.

Goyle pousse un cri.

Harry: Quelqu'un sait pourquoi il ressemble à Crabbe?

Ginny : je ne sais pas…Faudrait le tuer, comment on fait ?

Ron: Un coup d'épée dans la gueule !

Draco: Il faut l'découper à la hache ! Faite en mitril, c'est le top et ça coûte un paquet de Gallions !

Harry : avec toi on n'en doute pas !

Hermione: Un bon Icendio trio et c'est rôti, à moins d'utiliser un Ignus ? Où un sort de glace ? Peut-être que le Ventus…

Draco : Mais la ferme, sale sang de bourbe !

Hermione : je sais sur qui je vais tester mon Ventus !

Harry : ça suffit vous deux !

Neville: On pourrait aussi partir et refermer la grille... Par prudence !

Draco: C'est ça, et puis on ne changera jamais de niveau ! Poule mouillée, trouillard, …

Le groupe : ta gueule !

Neville: je te ferai remarquer, mon grincheux et détestable ami, que les morts ne changent pas de niveau.

Harry (crie): Calmez-vous, on va trouver une solution.

Crabbe: Agh tako zdomaluk.

Hermione: Il dit qu'on peut l'amadouer en lui donnant à manger.

Ginny: Mais je n'ai pas envie d'un copain Troll. Il pue et il est moche !

Hermione: Mais ça pourrait nous être utile !

Harry: (sarcastique) Sans doute qu'il peut faire un numéro de claquettes avec Crabbe ?

Neville : ça pourrait fonctionner, ils ont quasi la même tête !

Draco: Et il fait aussi les papiers peints ? Y peut pas, il est trop débile pour ça !

Hermione: Ah, vous me faites chier, je vais lire mon nouveau grimoire ! Je vais apprendre de nouveaux sorts, qui me feront gagner de l'intelligence donc des niveaux !

Elle s'éloigne du groupe et ses paroles s'extompent.

Draco: Aller on fait des élections : je me présente comme nouveau leader ! Le porteur de cul-de-bouteille est trop nul ! Bon moi, je vais attaquer le Troll !

Draco se dirige vers la grille. Harry soupire.

Neville : je n'en voudrais pas, il est trop insupportable !

Ron: Moi aussi ! Massacre de Troll

Ron suit le richissime Draco

Crabbe: Zoulag !

Il suit les deux zouaves

Ginny: Est-ce que mes flèches peuvent blesser Goyle?

Draco: Aucune chance, puisque tu vas tirer à côté. Ahahahaha ! J'suis trop bon !

Ginny: Ah, t'es vraiment trop con ! Normal pour un blond !

Draco : tu veux qu'on reparle de ton odeur, rouquine ?

Ron : 'tension !

Neville (découragé): Je vais surveiller l'entrée.

Harry: J'avais oublié à quel point tu aimes le danger.

Neville: C'est pour ça que je suis un Thief.

Draco: Et ta dague, c'est pour écorcher les lapins ? J'parie que tu t'en es pas servie depuis que tu l'as.

Ron: Laisse tomber, c'est un trou du cul.

Neville: Retire ce que tu as dit, sinon...

Ron: Sinon quoi ?

Neville (pense) : j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, vite une menace… (Haut): Et bien sinon... j'm'en vais !

Draco: Tant mieux ! On aura plus de fric !

Neville : (pense) super ! Qu'elle menace débile !

Harry (indifférent): C'est bizarre, Goyle n'attaque pas.

Ginny: C'est une embuscade, il nous attend.

Draco: Rien à foutre, j'avance.

Ginny : alors il va mettre de la cervelle de Draco partout !

Neville : ça va être dur, il n'en a pas !

Draco : rhhhhhhaaaa ! J'vous retiens !

Draco, Ron et Crabbe entre dans la salle ou se trouve Goyle

Ron: Ouais ! D'accord avec elle !

Draco : (marmonne) faux frère !

Harry: (sort de sa torpeur) hééééééééééé ! Mais, mais, mais…..Mais vous n'avez pas de plan d'action !!!!

Draco (au loin): J'men fous ! J'm'en branle ! J'm'en bats les titines avec une babouche !

Crabbe (au loin): Huh huh !

Harry (pense) : c'est quoi une babouche ? (Haut°): Bon, bon, j'arrive... Hoooo !

Ginny: Je viens avec toi ! T'es trop beau pour mourir seul ! (Elle lorgne ses fesses)

Harry : (rougit) heu…merci Ginny

Neville: C'est ça, allez vous faire broyer la tête...

Draco (au loin): Je suis dans la caverne ! Bande de trainard ! J'ai les jambes les plus courtes et vous suivez même pas, bande de nul ! Se faire distancer par un Dwarf !

Harry: Plus vite! Ginny court!

Ils courent tout deux vers la caverne.

Crabbe pousse un cri guttural.

Harry (essoufflé): Alors ?

Draco: Il ne peut pas nous attaquer, il est enchaîné ! J'suis trop bon ! Vote for me !

Ginny : moi je garde Harry !

Draco : Pisseuse !

Ginny le menace de son poignard caché dans son corset

Ginny : fait attention j'y suis plus habille qu'à l'arc !

Draco : …

Ginny : c'est mieux !

Harry (reprend son souffle): Ah, …voilà…le …fameux …Goyle !

Goyle râle et se débat de ses chaînes.

Ron: Alors quoi ?

Ginny: On ne va pas l'attaquer quand même ? Il est attaché, ce sera injuste !

Harry: Attendez, j'vais lui parler.

Harry (pas doué): Bonjour Goyle! Nous amis !

Goyle se débat de ses chaînes.

Goyle: Serpentard ! !

Draco: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Harry: Ben... j'en sais rien ! Je parle pas le troll !

Crabbe: Kalounga !

Harry: Et l'autre qui s'y met. Mais bordel, où est Hermione?

Draco: Elle est partie bouquiner, elle fait la gueule.

Ginny: Quelle gamine !

Harry: On a besoin des traductions, allez la chercher !

Draco: Hé, vas-y toi-même, Chuis pas ton chien !

Ron: Moi non plus.

Harry : je ne voudrais pas d'un chien comme toi, Draco ! T'écoutes jamais !

Harry décide de faire sa demande sous une forme fleurie avec des petits oiseux qui chantent en bande-son : Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait l'extrême obligeance d'aller quérir Hermy chou?

Les trois autres : NON !

Harry: J'ai envie de me pendre.

Ginny : bonne idée, c'est une pratique sexuelle courante chez les elfes ! Je veux bien être ta partenaire !

Harry : j'me sens mal ! Vais tomber dans les pommes !

Trou noir !

: Téléportation vers une autre partie du donjon.

~*~

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le donjon...

Queudver: O tout puissant Dark Lord, des intrus foutent le bordel dans ton château !!

Voldemort: Haahahahahaaaa... ils sont pitoyables. Ils ont même frappé avant d'entrer !

Queudver: Euh... je sais, C'est à propos de vos chiens de garde…

Voldemort: je t'en prie, fait moi part de ton information

Queudver: Et bien, euh... ils ont tous cramés dans un torrent de lave !

Voldemort siffle d'une manière étrange !

Voldemort : Par ma propre noirceur! Cette Hermione a donc de vrais pouvoirs ! Tuer les tous, mais je la veux vivante, car elle rejoindra mes Mâches-mort !

Queudver: ils ont aussi détruit et emporter les objets importants du Magasin de Lavande.

Voldemort: Ils paieront pour cet affront ! Et toi aussi ! Doloris !!

Queudver Hurle. Quand son Maître a annulé le sort :

Queudver : Merci…Maître

Voldemort: Hiéééhahahahaahaaaa !

Téléportation vers une autre partie du donjon.

~*~

Harry: Bon, j'ai retrouvé tout le monde dès que je suis sorti de mes pommes !

Ginny: On va pouvoir communiquer avec la grosse bête ?

Goyle râle et se débat de ses chaînes.

Hermione: J'ai un dictionnaire Troll quelque part dans mon sac. Bon où est-il ?

Elle commence à étaler ses ouvrages par terre ! Les autres sont impressionnés que son sac puisse en contenir autant alors qu'il est si petit. Tous sauf…

Draco: T'auras bientôt besoin d'une brouette pour tes livres.

Hermione: Crétin !

Ginny : comment fais-tu pour que ça rentre dans ton sac ?

Hermione (flattée) :C'est un sort pour agrandir les sacs ! C'est le premier qu'on apprend à lancer ! Ensuite, on nous apprend à alléger les livres, ça pèse lourd, le Savoir ! Ah ! Je l'ai !

Une quarantaine d'ouvrages sont étalés sur le sol !

Neville : c'est ce qui s'appelle étaler sa culture !

Hermione : Bon, il a dit quoi ?

Harry: J'me rappelle pas ce qu'il a dit.

Ron: Moi non plus.

Goyle : Serpentard !!

Goyle se débat toujours de ses chaînes.

Harry: Voilà, c'est ça, il a dit "Serpentard" !

Hermione feuillette son grimoire.

Hermione: Alors... Serpentard... Serpentard...

Draco: Y'a plein d'objets derrière Goyle.

Neville: Certains peuvent se vendre un bon prix.

Draco : quoi ! Tu t'y connais en valeur des choses ?

Neville : thief ! Je suis un thief ! je vole les gens, bien sur que je m'y connais, nabot !

Hermione: Serpentard !! Ca veut dire « manger » !

Crabbe: Akala miammiam.

Ginny: C'est toujours pareil avec les monstres.

Draco: Si on lui offre à manger il nous donnera certainement des objets.

Harry: Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut pour son dîner ?

Hermione: Serpentard king?

Goyle: Olvo zlatoum pammpamm!

Goyle se débat de ses chaînes d'un air ennuyer.

Ginny: Quel horrible langage ! On y comprend rien ! Comme le verdâtre-là ! (elle désigne Crabbe du menton)

Ron: Alors ?

Hermione : ahhhhhhhhhh non ! Il veut manger Ginny !

Draco: Quelle bonne idée ! Débarrasser de la nymphomane de service ! De la salope !

Ginny: Mais ça va pas la tête ! Et je suis NYCTALOPE !

Neville: Il faut savoir se sacrifier parfois. Même si ça me plait pas !

Harry (fâché) :Mais enfin ! On va quand même pas laisser un camarade se faire bouffer ! On va trouver une solution.

Hermione: Il veut aussi un panier de pommes.

Ginny: Mais que va-t-il faire avec ces fruits ?

Draco: Moi je sais ! J'aimerai voir ça d'ailleurs !

Harry: Oui, j'ai peur de comprendre...

Ron: C'est dans la chanson !

Ginny (panique): Je ne connais pas cette chanson ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y fait ! Je veux savoir !

Neville: C'est mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas !

Goyle se débat mollement de ses chaînes.

Goyle: Serpentard ! !

Harry: On ne pourrait pas lui donner autre chose ? Draco par exemple ?

Ginny: Ca m'arrangerait beaucoup.

Draco : j'suis indigeste et puis, il a fait son choix, on ne va pas le contrarier.

Neville: Ca fera un danger public de moins dans ce groupe. J'ai souvenir d'une flèche dans mon cul qui me revient, là !

Ginny (se met à pleurer ): Heeeeeheeheeeeeheeheeeeee...

Crabbe: Tablok gobbo.

Hermione: Crabbe dit qu'il pourrait lui donner des morceaux de gobelins.

Harry (soulagé): Voilà une idée constructive !

Ginny (arrête de chouiner): C'est vrai ?

Crabbe: Grok zolada!

Il fouille dans son sac.

Hermione: Il en avait gardé pour son pique-nique. C'est courant chez les ogres !

Ambiance de fête avec de la musique.

Goyle: Serpentard copaaain !

Crabbe: Zaladaaaaa !

Goyle: Houa houa Serpentard!

Crabbe: Huh huh huh miammiam!

Goyle: Haheuhaa zoooooggg!

Ils mangent avec délice leurs morceaux de gobelins !

Harry: C'est quoi ça, une surprise-party ?

Hermione: Euh, je ne comprends plus rien ! Ils vont trop vite ! Mais vu que « miammiam » et « Serpentard » ressortent, ils doivent parler de bouffe.

Draco: Bah, y'a rien à comprendre, ils mangent.

Hermione : c'est ce que je viens de dire !

Ginny: Alors moi je vais faire la sieste... pfouuuuuu...

Draco: Hé, ne vas pas trop loin, Goyle aura sans doute encore faim !

Ginny: Va t'faire foutre, espèce de sac à bièrreubeurres!

Harry frappe Draco !

Harry : arrête de l'emmerder !

Ron: J'me fais chier !

Harry: Heureusement, ces créatures mangent vite.

Crabbe et Goyle chantent en jouant du banjo.

Neville: On devrait quand même penser à la mission.

Hermione: Je pense qu'on est loin de la salle du trésor.

Ron: Y'a personne à buter !

Harry (impatienté): Bon arrêtez cette fête, ça m'énerve... Arrêtez cette fête !!!

Sifflement dans le silence.

Goyle: Serp ??

Crabbe: Golo...

Ambiance mystérieuse et bizarre

Harry: J'aimerais savoir ce que Goyle va donner en échange de son dîner.

Il tire sur ses chaînes.

Goyle: Du calme petit homme.

Harry: Mais...

Draco : moi qui le croyait aussi con que Crabbe !

Neville: Ca alors, il parle notre langue !

Goyle: Et ouais !

Harry: Dis donc, tu t'es foutu de nous, Goyle!

Ron: Ce n'est pas cool !

Goyle : Les cris c'est pour effrayer les touristes ! Huhéhéhé !

Hermione: C'est malin ! Je le savais, mais j'ai voulu approfondir mes connaissances sur…

Neville : C'est ça, retourne bouquiner ton livre !

Harry, (à Neville) ne lui dit pas ça, tu vas la vexer et on n'en a besoin ! (A Goyle): Bon, en tout cas il faut gagner ta croûte maintenant !

Goyle: Je vais vous donner un plan.

Hermione: C'est bien, ça m'évitera d'perdre mon temps. J'ai mal aux mains !

Harry: C'est un plan complet du donjon ?

Goyle: Il vous mènera dans la pièce la plus importante.

Draco: Et voilà, à nous la statuette !

Neville: Ne crions pas victoire trop tôt...

Goyle: Tiens !

Il tire sur ses chaînes et donne le plan au cicatrisé.

Harry: Merci, voyons voir ça...

Il déplie le plan.

Hermione: Ca n'a pas l'air bien loin.

Draco: Et on peut pas avoir c'p'tit coffret là ?

Goyle: touche à mon or et je te mange !

Harry: Allez viens, on s'en va.

Le groupe sort de la caverne.

Draco: Mais on peut négocier, si on lui donne Ginny!

Ron: Laisse tomber.

Hermione: En avant !

Téléportation vers une autre partie du donjon.

~*~

Au même instant, quelque part dans le donjon.

Voldemort: Alors, où sont-ils ?

Queudver: sais pas !

Voldemort: Mais, va quérir près des Gobelins !

Queudver: a plus gobelins !

Voldemort (soupire): Quoi encore ?

Queudver: disparu !

Voldemort: Incapables !

Voldemort émet un sifflement inquiétant !

Voldemort:allez me les quérir !!

Queudver : voui Maître !

Voldemort: Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Sale petit rat !

Queudver: Je saiiis...

Téléportation vers une autre partie du donjon.

~*~

Hermione: Bon, je crois que c'est cette porte.

Ginny: J'entends des voix.

Harry (chuchote): Attention, c'est peut-être le dernier sanctuaire.

Draco: Bon, ben moi je vais ouvrir.

Il le fait.

Ambiance de Taverne avec musique de banjo rythmée.

Neville: Il y a de l'ambiance par ici.

Ron: Cool !

Draco: Entrons !

Le groupe entre dans la salle.

Hermione: On dirait une taverne, c'est l'entrée de service.

Harry: Mais pourquoi Goyle nous aurait envoyé ici ?

Ginny: Il a dit "la pièce la plus importante du donjon".

Neville: Pour lui, c'est sans doute l'auberge.

Crabbe: Golo !

Draco: Je savais bien que c'était l'arnaque ! Ces bestioles c'est tout dans l'estomac et rien dans la tête

Harry se met à danser rapidement.

Harry: Mais…qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Draco: continue, je me marre trop bien ! Tu te prends la honte !

Hermione: Tu crois que c'est le moment de danser ?

Harry: Mais j'arrive pas à m'arrêter !!!

Ginny: Tu danses bien pour un Humain.

Harry: Hééé!

Crabbe: Huh huh!

Draco: je m'amuse, je m'amuse !

Harry: Aidez-moi !!

Neville: Je crois que ce sont tes fameuses Bottes Magiques.

Hermione: Mais bien sûr, ce sont des Bottes de Danse !

Harry: i need somebody Help !

Ginny: Elles s'agitent dès qu'elles entendent de la musique !

Harry: Enlevez-les moi !!!

Ron: Arrête de bouger !

Harry: Peux pas !

Draco: Attrapez-le !

Le groupe se jette sur Harry qui crie sa douleur!

Draco: Alleeeeez ! C'est trop drôle !

Ron: Viens par là !

Ginny: Ah ! Ça suffit maintenant !

Le groupe enlève les bottes du balafré

Draco: Voilà ! C'était un bon divertissement !

Harry:Connard ! Et vous étiez pas obligés de me frapper dans la bouche !

Cho: Bonsoir messieurs-dames !

Draco: Salut !

Harry: Euh... bonsoir !

Neville: Mais quel est cet endroit ?

Cho: Mais vous êtes à la Taverne de Poudlard!

Harry: La Taverne de Poudlard?

Neville: Ce donjon est bizarre...

Crabbe: Miammiam lado?

Cho: Je crois que votre ami a très faim, non ?

Harry Mais non il a toujours faim.

Cho: Vous désirez une table pour sept ?

Ron: J'ai soif !

Cho: Nous servons quinze bières différentes et aussi du vin et du whisky.

Crabbe: Yahouuuuu !

Draco: Et qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Cho: Notre spécialité : le centaure à la bière.

Crabbe: Glok !

Draco: J'adore le centaure à la bière.

Ginny: On va enfin pouvoir se reposer ici.

Draco: Feignasse !

Ginny : razmotte !

Harry: Mais dites-moi, y'a souvent du monde comme ça ?

Cho: Oui, c'est très connu ici !

Draco: Et merde je croyais que personne n'était jamais entré !

Harry: On nous a mentis!

Crabbe: Huh huh huh !

Hermione: Et c'est quoi ce groupe avec des garçon habillé en fille?

La Serveuse : Mais c'est le groupe des Bizar'sister !

Ginny: Ca balance bien. Mieux que les chansonnettes elfes.

Harry:Bizar'sister ??

Draco: Nous on a « Les nains déjantés » j'me ferai bien la naine qui chante d'ailleurs ! Elle a un peu une tête de chien, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Et ce groupe-ci est certainement une célébrité locale.

Cho: Oui !

Neville: Notre ami aime tellement danser.

Harry: Oh, ça va toi !

Cho: Alors, est-ce que je vous sers quelque chose ?

Draco: Je n'ai pas d'argent ! J'suis fauché comme les blés

Ron: Menteur ! Radin !

Harry: On va prendre un centaure et un tonneau de bière.

Cho: D'accord.

Draco: si tu crois que je vais payer pour toi, Mais t'es dingue ! Héglllb...

Ron frappe Draco

Ginny: Vous avez pas une petite salade ?

Cho: Oui bien sûr !

Hermione: J'en prends une aussi, avec un verre d'eau.

Cho: C'est parfait.

Harry: Bon et bien on va s'installer.

Cho : Vous pouvez continuer à danser si vous voulez.

Harry: Mais j'ai pas envie de danser !

Ron: Dommage, c'était marrant.

Ginny: Cho est partie.

Draco: Et merde, comment on va payer tout ça ?

Harry : Mais on va pas payer, on va s'enfuir avant qu'elle apporte la note ! On n'a qu'à faire comme si on n'avait les sous !

Ginny: Mais c'est malhonnête ! (son ventre gargouille ) Mais j'ai si faimmmmmm !

Neville: Ce n'est pas grave nous sommes déjà poursuivis. Un délit de plus ou un délit de moins, qu'elle différence ?

Ginny: Holala. (Son ventre grogne)

Crabbe: Glakoul.

Hermione: On va s'installer près de la cheminée. On aura chaud !

Harry: Super idée ! Allons-y.

Ginny: Tu veux pas danser une petite gigue avec tes super bottes ?

Harry: Ah, merde à la fin ! Tu m'énerveeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Harry frappe l'elfe.

~*~

_**Bonus : la chanson de l'elfe, du troll et des pommes**_

**Troll farceur, elfe farci**

J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt  
Il traînait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté

_Refrain_ Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos

Je lui dit mon ami, que vas-tu faire de ct'homme  
Il répond j'vais l'bouffer, farci avec des pommes

_Refrain_ Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos

Il brandit sa massue et frappa vers ma tête  
Il voulait sans tarder m'ajouter dans l'assiette

_Refrain_ Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos

J'ai évité l'assaut en courant dans les bois  
Quand j'me suis retourné, ben il était plus là

_Refrain_ Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos

Et j'ai suivi sa piste, pour trouver sa caverne  
Puis je l'ai vue cachée, par delà le gros chêne

_Refrain_ Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos

Alors j'ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu  
Et pour farcir les pommes il lui enfonçait dans...

Source : .3?id_article=14

10


	10. Episode 9: bivouac et mort de Draco

_**La forteresse de Voldemort**_

Épisode 09 : « Le Bivouac et le trépassement de Draco. »

Après un copieux repas bien arrosé à la taverne, le groupe décide de partir discrètement.

La situation dégénère quand Draco déclenche une bataille générale en insultant Cho de « Sale asiatique ! », aidé par Neville ivre mort ; se révélant être un vrai vicelard sous les effets de l'alcool et tentant désespérément d'arracher les vêtements de la jeune femme. N'y arrivant pas, il le teste sur ses propres habits qu'il déchire aisément. Il se retrouve donc complètement nu.

Après avoir perdu son pagne aux Bavboules, Crabbe tue deux gardes à coup de chaise et prend une jeune femme frenchie en otage. Hermione rate magistralement un Ignus Maxus, incendiant la moitié de la salle et roussi ses propres cheveux ainsi que la populace venue se saouler. Cela déclanche un véritable chaos et une panique sans nom.

Ginny s'évanouit de plaisir après avoir mater sans vergogne de derrière de Neville et disant « Qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et que son cul est très sexy ! ». Ron, après s'être rincer l'œil sur les sous vêtement elfique de Ginny, dont la jupette verte s'était relevée dans sa chute, la réveilla à coup de baffes .

Ils sortent ensuite sans payer, se rendant compte que, même ivre, Draco se rappelle ses priorités puisqu'il a réussi, dans la confusion et la fournaise générale, à chourer la caisse.

Un bataillon de Troll au cul, ils les sèment tant bien que mal puisque la majeure partie du groupe voit double, voir triple, se cogne donc partout, trébuche et cours d'une manière rocambolesque qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle d'Edward aux mains d'argent.

Il se retrouvent en sécurité dans une salle abandonnée et le cicatrisé, seul rescapé de la déesse alcool, monte seul le bivouac.

Harry !: arrêtons-nous ici ! Héééé, le mini blond a disparu !

Le groupe s'arrête, Ginny se pelte et ils parlent avec des voix d'ivrogne

Harry, mais c'est quoi ça ? Ils sont tous beurrés ma parole !

Ron: Burp !

Harry: Oh, joli renvoi !

Ginny: La liqueur humaine est mille fois plus bonne que celle des elfes. Harry, fait moi des bisous…

Harry : Ne m'approche pas avec ta bouche en cul de poule !

Ginny l'enlace d'une manière lubrique.

Harry (pense) Oh ! Ses seins contre mon bras !

Neville (élocution pâteuse): Moi, chuis pas bourré du tout !

Hermione:Je veux encore du péket à la violette !.

Harry: Mais ce groupe est complètement ivre ! Ginny, vire ta main de mon slip !

Crabbe joue de la guitare en détruisant la moitié des cordes.

Harry: Arrêtez...

Neville : Hé attend, mon père, c'était un super auror !!

Harry : Mais ils ne disent que des bêtises ! Ginny…Ta main !

Ginny (lui susurrant à l'oreille) : oh !!!! Les humains sont vigoureux dis donc…on dirait du marbre ! hihihihihi !

Harry (rouge et de la buée sur les lunettes): C'est pas drôle …Lâche moi !

Hermione: Attendez -hips, deux secon-hips-des...

Elle lance un sortilège

Hermione: Et voi…Ahhhhhh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la miss aux oreilles pointues ?

Harry : C'est elle ! Et c'était quoi ton sort ?

Hermione: Un sort qui reprend les effets de la pimentine.

Harry : de la pimmmhhhmmmmm…

Ginny l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Hermione : c'est pour dissiper dame alcool.

Le balafré lui fit signe d'utiliser son sort sur les autres.

Ginny: Mais ça marche ! ohhhh…Je suis sur l'humain !

Ron : Gueule de bois…Vomir…

Crabbe : niark niark niark !

Neville: C'était une belle course ! Heu dites vous deux….

Harry arrive à se défaire de Ginny.

Crabbe: crac crac !.

Hermione (embarrassée) il dit que vous avez…

Harry: on a compris et c'est faux !

Ginny : dommage avec ce que j'ai sentis sous mes doigts…

Ron : Eurk !

Neville : tiens, Draco n'a pas encore lancé de sarcasmes…

Harry : c'est normal : il a disparu

Ginny: J'ai toujours de la liqueur humaine à la violette, on fête ça ?

Le leader décide d'être impartial malgré son antipathie flagrante contre Draco:

Harry : Il était chiant,… (il se fait couper par les autres).

Neville : et radin,

Hermione : et narcissique,…

Ron : et égoïste,…

Harry : oui mais c'est un membre du groupe et notre ami.

Ginny : ce nabot irascible n'est pas mon ami

Neville: et il était insupportable !.

Hermione : Il sentait la fouine et était désagréable avec mes origines !

Ron : Je trouvais ses vannes chouettes.

Harry: Mais attendez…, c'était lui qui portait la caisse de la taverne ?

Neville : erk ! Il est partit avec le blé !

Ginny : C'est un platiné, il doit déjà être capturé depuis des lustres.

Hermione : il avait un vide intersidéral entre les oreilles !

Neville : ce doit déjà être un macchabée.

Le groupe : Horreur !

Ron : ses tripes à l'air libre

Ginny : je vais vomir !

Ron : tant qu'on a l'argent !.

Hermione : ça lui ressemble bien

Neville : du pur Draco!

Harry: il est tellement débile qu'il a du réussir à survivre !

Hermione: Mais on a aucune chance de le retrouver ! On n'a pas la Carte des Maraudeurs…

Le groupe : la quoi ?

Neville : La Carte des Maraudeurs

Hermione (surprise) : tu connais ?

Neville : bien sur c'est un artefact qui est très précieux aux yeux de ma guilde de « La Main Basse » .Mais il ne marche que sur le domaine de Poudlard, on est hors limite ! On n'a très peu de chance de le retrouver !

Ginny : Tant mieux ! Je vais recommencer avec la violette !

Harry : non ! Tu restes sobre !

Ginny : Mais oh…la la la ! (Elle range la bouteille dans son sac)

Harry : Et le Ménestrel frenchie, il est où ?

Neville: Il est sans doute mort, lui aussi.

Crabbe: Dlakou taak orkoum azodo.

Hermione: Il l'a balancé sur les Troll pour freiner leur course.

Crabbe : boubou zibou kuti

Hermione : il précise que c'est « elle » et pas « il »

Ron : comment il sait ?

Hermione: Kleb za kleb ?

Crabbe: klop za klop !

Hermione : il dit qu'elle a des seins!

Crabbe : Gratgrat zoulaga !

Crabbe s'empare de l'instrument et gratte les cordes de la guitare.

Hermione: Mais il a gardé la guitare ! Super ! Je vous avais bien dit que les ogres savaient jouer du banjo ! Admirer ce chef d'œuvre de la musique un vrai Mozart !

Neville : on dirait le nom d'un opéra rock !

Ron: Et merde ! Bobo mes oreilles !

Ginny: J'espère qu'il n'en jouera pas toute la nuit.

Harry:suis claqué ! C'est l'heure du somme !

Crabbe : Ronpshit!

Hermione: Bonne idée, j'ai besoin de régénérer mes sorts. Mais je vais très vite car je suis très puissante et très endurante et j'ai eu des éloges de mes professeurs pour ça. Je suis très…

Le groupe : dors !

Ron: Et j'ai encore mal aux pieds.

Ginny : Moi j'ai mal à la tête et ma bouche est toute enflée.

Harry : Ça doit être à cause de la baffe.

Crabbe: niark niark !

Ginny: je m'en fiche ! J'peux vous dire que Harry, il est super chaud !

Neville: Évite de dire des bêtises, je vais faire des cauchemars ! Je vais utiliser ce vieux sac.

Ron : il dort sur une paillasse ! Je vire mes bottes

Bruit des tirettes des bottes de Ron

Hermione : il a des grands pieds, il chausse du 50 !

Ginny : tu ne veux pas allumer le feu ?

Harry (lève les yeux au plafond) : On ne fait pas de feu dans un donjon !

Neville : tes parents ont oubliés de cocher l'option « cerveau » à ta naissance ?

Ron : digne de Draco !

Neville : merci

Miss oreilles pointues n'a pas écouté les remarques perfides de Hermione, Neville et Ron.

Ginny: Vous savez, j'ai l'habitude de la forêt. Avant de dormir, on fait un grand feu et on chante des chansons comme « Bali Balo », « La digue du c** », « Le houlette »…

Tout le monde est médusé.

Hermione : C'est quoi ta communauté elfique ?

Ginny : je viens de la Tribu des Paillards, pourquoi ?

Harry ; Ah c'est pour ça que vous chanter des chansons cochonnes !

Ron : Trop cool !.

Harry: Pas de chanson paillardes !

Neville (crispe le nez): Vous ne sentez pas quelque chose ?

Crabbe (encore plus vert que d'habitude): puffpuff !!

Harry (tout blanc): Ça schlingue !

Ginny : J'ai l'impression qu'un Détraqueur malade a ouvert la bouche !

Hermione : Ça me rappelle l'odeur des potions ratées dans la classe de Snape ! Un de mes camarades passait sa vie à faire fondre ses chaudrons ! Le jour ou il l'avait fait pour la 120ème fois, ça a ronger nos chaussures et…

Neville : viens en au fait !

Hermione : Ça avait la même odeur !

Ron: Mes pieds ! Ai beaucoup transpiré !

Il lève son panard et tout le monde verdi et atteint a peu près la couleur naturelle de Crabbe quand celui-ci ne sent pas l'odeur des pieds de Ron.

Ginny : je vais faire des cauchemars olfactifs !

Ron : normal : chaussures imperméables dedans comme dehors

Il retourne ses bottes et un liquide qui sent l'odeur des pieds de Ron mais en puissance 1000 s'écoule. Le groupe semble sur le point de vomir !

Neville (se pince le nez): Ze peupleu a l'air charmant.

Ron frappe Neville. Sa main heurte son nez avec un bruit mat.

Neville : arg : du sang !

Ron : Bubobulp ! C'est du jus de chaussettes!

Harry (bas) dans ton cas c'est du jus de pieds (haut) nous passerons donc un charmante nuit.

Hermione : le coté positif, vu que ça embaume l'étage, nous sommes hors de danger ! Les ennemis seraient asphyxiés.

Neville : je ne sens plus rien ! Mon nez à du saturer !

Harry: chançard ! Je vais m'installer !

Crabbe : ototo !.

Ron: Moi aussi.

Le groupe installe son bivouac.

Hermione : La Robe de Nicolas à une fonction chauffante, c'est comme dormir dans un cocon de chaleur ! En plus elle isole de l'odeur !

Les autres lui lance un regard charger d'une haine intense !

Ginny: Mille vierges dépucelées ! J'ai oublié ma couverture elfique !

Ron : Dommage !

Neville: Tu vas avoir froid avec cette petite jupe. (il lorgne les jambes de Ginny)

Ginny: Je ne peux pas dormir dans ces conditions ! Je vais mourir de froid, de plus ma jupe de tord dans tout les sens et tout le monde fini par voir ma culotte !

Hermione: Épargne nous ce spectacle…

Neville : Voilà ce que c'est quand on a des courants d'air dans la tête!

Le balafré se sent obliger d'aider la rouquine.

Harry: (gros soupir) Je veux bien partager ma couverture avec toi ! Mais je t'interdis de me prendre pour un nounours !

Ginny:Oh ! Merci mon Harry-chou !

Elle l'enlace

Ginny: Oh, t'es vraiment trop chou ! Bisous, bisous, bisous !

Harry : Tire ta main de mon entrejambe !

Neville (pense) je voudrait bien être à sa place (haut): Et voilà...

Hermione: C'est pas une maison pour péripatéticienne ici !

Harry : pour des quoi ? des périri…périrataté…Péripatienne ?

Hermione : des filles à la cuisse légère, des chaudasses, des pu…

Harry : ah…

Ron : Dormez !

Harry: Mais non, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer...Ginny ! Vire ta main de la !

Ginny :on m'a appris les coutumes de mon peuple ! C'est comme ça qu'on nous a appris à remercier !

Ron: ooohhhhhhh !...

Hermione: Hé ben...

Harry : Mais non c'est n'importe quoi !

Neville (toujours envieux): J'aimerai bien dormir en paix !

Hermione: En fait c'est logique quand on voit sa tribu ! C'est pour rien qu'ils ont le plus haut taux de naissance ! Ils ont élever la sensualité et l'érotisme au rang de l'art et...

Harry: N'en remet pas une couche ! !

Ginny: Je comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte. C'est naturel pour nous !

Hermione: Mais c'est super intéressant !

Harry: Allez, c'est terminé, il faut dormir ! Ginny, si tu ne retire pas ta main, tu va dormir avec Crabbe !

Elle retira précipitamment sa main.

Ron: Ouais, ça suffit l'bordel !

Le groupe se réfugie dans ses couvertures.

Ginny: Je fais quoi moi ?

Chuchotement :Harry: Viens par ici !

Chuchotement :Ginny : D'accord.

Ginny sert Harry dans ses bras comme une petite fille avec son ours en peluche !.

Crabbe: ronpchit zamok ?

Harry: Quoi encore ?

Hermione (d'une vois ensommeillée): Veux faire dodo avec vous !.

Harry:Non!

Ginny : je veux Harry pour moi toute seule!

Crabbe: Holalalalalalaa...

Il va s'installer dans un coin. Hermione à fini par traduire de manière naturelle.

Hermione (d'une voix toujours ensommeillée): Il a dit "holalalala..."

Harry: Ouais, j'ai compris !

Neville: Bonne nuit les amis.

Ginny : j'aime bien quand tu me dis que je suis ton amie ! Bonne nuit.

Crabbe: Sélène.

Harry : Bonne nuit.

Ron : Vos gueules !

Ginny se met à bouger.

Harry: Y'a une chose froide dans ma culotte !

Ginny :je continue ce que j'ai commencer quand j'étais bourrée.

Harry : Enlève ta main !

Ginny retire sa main et sert fort le cicatrisé dans ses bras

Harry: Haaaaaaaaa...

Hermione: Je l'avais bien dit...

Neville : Ça suffit maintenant !

Chuchotement :Ginny : Il est nu sous sa chemise le petit cochon.

Harry : Hein ?

Ginny : J'ai dit "J'adore ton cul sexy mon bonhomme".

Hermione: silence!

Ron : J'ai sommeil !

Chuchotement :Ginny : Hum... c'est pas facile de dormir a côté d'un chaud lapin.

Harry : quoi encore ?

Ginny: J'ai dit "Faudra que j'dise à Islansadí(1) de refaire son bon pain. "

Ron: On s'en fout !

Harry: je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis!

Crabbe: ronpshit rapido!

~*~

On se téléporte vers une autre partie du donjon : Draco a-t-il vraiment disparu ?

Hé bien, non, sûrement que cela sera une source de désespoir pour le groupe.

Il marche tranquillement dans un couloir.

Draco: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Et ben, j'ai réussi à semer cette troupe de débiles, plein d'elfe puante, de sang de bourbe et de cicatriser ! J'ai même réussi à piquer la caisse! A moi le fric ! Je me tire ! Et tans pis pour la statuette !

Il rencontre un sympathique dragon

Nobert: Groumpf !

Draco:La vache ! J'ai encore l'air plus petit à coté de ce truc ! QU°'est ce que c'est d'ailleurs?

Norbert: Firey!

Il ouvre grand la bouche…

Draco: Je vais mourir, je vois ma fortune qui défile devant mes yeux ! Haaaaaaaaaa !

Norbert:Vloufffff!

Draco se prend la queue hérissée de pointes de Norbert.

~*~

Bruit : Téléportation vers une autre partie du donjon.

Harry: Vous avez entendu ça ? Ginny, lâche moi !

Ron (ravi) : une baston.

Hermione :je m'en fiche, laissez-moi régénérer mes sorts…il me faut au moins 4heures de sommeil et je n'en ai que trois ! Laissez-moi dormir !

Ron : Vais voir ce qui se passe.

Crabbe : hai hai !!

Harry : Il a raison, allons-y ! Quand Ginny aura cesser de le soucissonner !

Ginny : désolée…

Le groupe se relève.

Hermione: Ça vient du bout du couloir.

Neville: C'est ça, courons à notre perte.

~*~

: Téléportation vers une autre partie du donjon.

Ambiance paradisiaque.

Draco: Merde... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Denis: Bienvenue au …

Colin :…Paradis des Nains !

Draco: Quoi ? et pourquoi vous êtes deux ?

Colin : nous sommes ….

Denis : …jumeaux et nous …..

Colin : ….t'accueillons au

Les deux ensembles : …Paradis des nains.

Draco: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

Denis: Si tu as peur…

Colin : …c'est logique.

Draco : ne me parler pas de logique, on dirait la sang-de-bourbe !

Colin (à Denis): il dit des mots bizarres…

Denis (à colin) la peur sans doute !

Draco: j'ai jamais peur ! Sauf si je découvre qu'on veut me piquer mes Gallions

Les jumeaux (pense) : encore un radin !

Denis : Tu es au Paradis des Nains,….

Colin : …bien que tu ne sembles pas mériter d'y rester….

Denis… car tu es mort dans…

Colin : …. d'atroces souffrances.

Denis et Colin : Vois…

Ils se tournent vers un immense miroir qui montre la scène du trépassement de Draco : après avoir reçu un énorme coup de queue, Norbert, dragon de son état, avait gentiment et posément ouvert la gueule pour le faire rôtir. On constate ensuite qu'il a essayer de manger le nabot mais qu'il le recrache en disant « beurk, beurk, gold arroganish ! »

Draco : qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

Colin : il te trouva immangeable…

Denis :…car tu a un goût de riche arrogant !

Draco : c'est génétique parait-il.

Denis et Colin se regardent sans un mot.

Colin : Sang-pur à toi…

Denis : …mon frère de petite taille.

Draco : je suis le plus grand de ma famille ! Et le plus beau ! Et le plus subtil ! Et le plus riche !

Denis (entre ses dents) et le plus modeste.

Draco : et comment vous savez que je suis sang pur ?

Colin :nous ne supposons pas…

Denis « Sang-pur » c'est le vœux de bonne santé…

Colin : …et de bonheur

Draco: super ! « Sang pur » a vous aussi !.

Denis: Tu pourras goûter …

Colin : …au repos éternel ici.

Draco : mais je vais me faire chier toute la journée !

Denis : :… Et bien

Colin….tu peux te rouler ….

Denis :…dans des tas d'or.

Draco: Sans rire ? J'ai un coffre fort remplis a ras bord et je nage dedans ! C'est rien du tout, ton tas d'or !

Denis: Tu peux boire des pintes de bière toute la journée …

Colin….sans jamais avoir la gueule de bois.

Draco: Mais c'est le délire ! Les gueules de bois c'est le plus marrant ! on peut faire ce qu'on veux et se rappeler de rien après !

Denis : Ici, tout le monde à la même taille, …

Colin :…il n'y a que des Nains.

Draco (ricane): sans blagues ?

Denis : On n'a jamais faim, jamais froid, et il ne pleut jamais.

Draco (râle): Super ! On se croirait chez l'enfoirée de nymphomane rousse !

Denis: Et tous tes péchés sont pardonnés….

Colin :…même ceux de la chair !

Draco : c'est le meilleur pécher des sept !

Colin et Denis le regarde comme si le bond était couvert de furoncle.

Draco : Pourquoi y a des elfes là-bas ?

Denis : tu peux les frapper…

Colin…essuyer tes pieds sur leur visage…

Denis :…les insulter…

Colin : …ou les violer !

Draco (scrute les elfes): Vraiment ? Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de rouquine ! Pouvez pas m'en trouver une ?

Denis :…heu…

Colin : (pense) qu'il est exigeant !

Draco : C'est pas mal…C'est pas comme je voudrais mais c'est bien.

Bruit : Sortilège « Born Again ».

Draco : Mais ??? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que HAAAAAaaaaaaaa...

Il redescend dans le monde réel.

Denis : bon débarra, j'espère qu'il reviendra jamais !

Colin : il est difficile à supporter !

Denis : je plains ses compagnons !

Colin : c'est le genre de mec qui n'en as pas

Denis : mais on l'a ressuscité !

Colin : sans doute un type de passage qui a eu pitié de son cadavre noirci !

Denis sans doute…Je vais voir si Satan n'a pas d'elfe femelle rousse.

Colin : pourquoi ?

Denis : j'ai l'impression qu'on va le revoir !

~*~

Téléportation vers une autre partie du donjon.

Draco se met à bouger.

Hermione (pas enchantée du tout) :mince, il ouvre les yeux! J'aurais voulu rater mon sort ! voila ce qui se passe quand on est la meilleure !

Harry :Tais-toi ! Il est sauvé

Il semble le seul heureux de l'histoire !!

Neville : Draco vivant = mauvaise nouvelle !

Draco (à demi dans les vapes) : Euhaaaa...

Crabbe: Taka miam-miam dorva ?

Ginny: il a dit quoi?

Hermione : il veut manger Draco !

Harry : surement pas ! (

Il décide de passer de la pommade en s'adressant à Hermy-chou :

Harry : c'est comme si tu avait user une sort pour rien ! Gâcher tes talents comme ça !

Hermione (rougit): Merci ..

Draco (toujours dans les vapes) : Keuf keuf... keuf...

Ginny : Mais laisse-le faire, il est affamé !

Draco: Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'fais là ?

Il ouvre les yeux…

Harry : Nous t'avons sauvé la vie !

L'Ogre : Doula !

Hermione : J'ai utilisé un « Born Again » pour te tirer des griffes de la mort.

Draco : Super! Parce que la vie est mieux que le paradis ! Ici j'ai une sang de bourbe et une pouffiasse d'elfe rousse à martyriser ! E j'ai beaucoup plus d'or que ces nains à même tête !

Neville : il est fou ?

Harry : c'est pas nouveau, ça !

Ginny: J'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu encore plus con...

Ron: Est-ce que tu as rencontré Molly?

Draco: Que Molly aille se faire foutre ! J'étais avec deux débiles du Paradis des Nains !

D'ailleurs, leur Paradis, c'est de la bouse de Dragon !

Ginny : oh non ! Il y a un paradis pour eux!

Ron: Faut pas insulter Molly!

Draco: j'suis vachement bien ici !

Neville : Ce n'est pas croyable ! Quelle gratitude !

Harry : Il est complètement malade!

Hermione : sans doute qu'il a reçu un sale coup sur la tête qui lui a perturber les neurones !

Neville ; impossible ! Il en est dépourvu !

Draco : je suis trop content de voir vos sales têtes !

Neville (soulagé): combattre Norbert pour te sauver n'a pas été vain !!

Ginny : J'me suis cassé un ongle, j'ai abîmé mon sac et ma tunique est déchirée !

La large déchirure se situait sur le devant et laissait entrevoir des choses très tentantes pour les mâles de l'équipe.

Hermione:j'ai usé une grosse quantité de point de magie! Heureusement que c'est pas pour rien !

Ron: Et j'ai tordu mon épée !

Draco (euphorique): je vous adore !

Tout le monde est médusé de la conduite du mini platiné.

Crabbe : Frakass dorva ?

Hermione: il demande s'il faut pas lui rendre un coup sur la tête pour qu'il redevienne normal !.

Harry : Il risque de mourir !

Hermione : ah non ! on ne gâche pas mon sort !

Ron : (impatient) : faut chercher la statuette!

Hermione : je sais pas combien de temps il va planer, mais j'espère le plus longtemps possible !

Neville : je te parie que dans 10 mètres il atterrira et se demandera ce qu'il lui a pris.

Ginny : parle pas de malheur !

~*~

Islansadí : reine d'Ellesméra dans les livres « Eragon », « L'ainé » et « Brisingr » de Chistopher Paollini

J'ai décidé de faire parler Denis et Colin comme Fred et Georges et de prouver que, même au Paradis, Draco n'est jamais content !

Sinon je voulais faire une dédicace spéciale à tout ceux qui sont passés par ici me poster des revieuws et des commentaires (auxquels je ne répond jamais... fainéantise quand tu nous tiens!) Je vais donc tous les nommer (j'ai tout copié sur un post-it!) ...

Je remercie donc Jeff_La_Bleue, Link9, Monsieur X, MissTako Chan, Mamzelle Isuzu, LittleLexy, M_MySelf, galdrech, On m'appelle Lucette et dgreyman...je crois que j'ai oublier personnes... Bon alors je vous remercie de vos revieuws d'encouragement, personnellement j'ai parfois difficile faire cadrer les persos et leur personnalité et l'histoire (dont j'ai ddl les fichiers sur le site du grand PenOFChaos, ce qui faite que les textes sont pas 100% à moi, ni les personnages...juste les idées débiles quoi!) A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, la suite est en écriture!

10/10


End file.
